Letters and Memories
by Nina85
Summary: Dumbledore is dead, but he left them clues to help defeat Lord Voldemort but can they focus on the task ahead? and could Hermione accept the love of a sworn enemy? well read and see and it's rated for future chapters to come WIP It is RATED M for a reason
1. So We've Seen Death Now What

** Hello everybody. Here's a little something for your entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. I make no money what so ever off of this. **

** Hope you like it.  
**

**So we've seen death, now what? **

**The ride home wasn't the best they ever had, in fact it was really rather depressing. All through the train people were mourning the death of their beloved Headmaster. After all, he had been their protector and was indeed very well respected for his power and wisdom, yet now he was gone . The few that had remained behind, to say their final goodbyes and pay him due respect, were now on their way home, not knowing if they would ever return, if they would ever see Hogwarts, the place most of them came to call home, again.**

**In one of the train compartments sat four friends, four very close friends: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The two girls had tear stricken faces and very puffy eyes, and the two boys who on the outside looked very composed and calm, trying to comfort the girls, were in fact very shaken up on the inside.**

**The silence in the air was sometimes broken by sobs and sniffles, until Ron finally spoke up, words that weren't meant to come out so loud.**

"**So… we've seen death… now what?"**

"**What?" asked Harry, not really sure if Ron had said anything at all.**

"**Well, I was just thinking and I accidentally said it out loud … but well, I guess I was just… oh bugger"**

"**Oh Ron…" was all Hermione managed to say.**

"**Well at least we have a wedding to look forward to." Ginny mumbled.**

"**Yeah but first we have to find out what Dumbledore left me in that vault." Said Harry**

**Hermione, who was staring out the window, sighed in thought. Suppressing a great sob the young witch took a deep breath and said, "So I guess we go to war now"**

"**Abso-fucking-lutely" remarked Ginny vehemently.**

**The other three looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.**

"**No, Ginny, I can't allow you to come." Said Harry.**

"**Yeah, no bloody way. You're staying home with mum." Said Ron.**

"**Sod off, Ron. You're not Dad. Besides, do you really think that mum is gonna sit at home while all her kids are at war ? Think again, troll brain." Ginny spat at Ron.**

"**We already went through this; Voldemort will most likely use you just to get to me. He already tried to use you on your first year and that was just because you're Ron's sister. If he finds out that you are my girlfriend than he might straight out kill you." Said Harry with pleading eyes.**

"**Look, I can help! Anyway, if you are going to use that excuse then you should tell Ron and Hermione to stay behind as well. Voldemort already knows how much you care for them, so they are in more danger than I am. I am going. End of discussion." Stated Ginny.**

**No one had any argument to her point so they all remained lost in their own thoughts, all of which circled the same chain of events: Dumbledore's death, vault number seven, and, hopefully, the upcoming death of Voldemort so they could move on with their lives.**

**As silence filled the compartment Harry found himself slipping into a memory. One not long since passed…**

**After the funeral, Ginny followed by the golden trio as they made their way up to castle. There weren't many students left, and the ones that had stayed behind were now gathering their belongings. The train was to leave in only two hours time, but when they stepped through the castle doors, Professor McGonagall was waiting for  
them.**

"**Follow me please," She announced, as curtly as ever.**

**And so they followed her down the nearly deserted hallways, thinking that they were going to her office. Though, when they stopped in front of the large stone gargoyle outside the Headmasters office, that was when it hit them. Now she was Headmistress, and the office belonged to her now, for Dumbledore was no longer in the land of the living.**

"**Lemon Drop." Said the newly appointed Headmistress. To which, in reply, the Gargoyle stepped aside, thus bringing into view the spiral staircase. The group mounted the stairs and climbed into the sanctum. Slowly they settled in around her desk, adjusting to the new changes made by McGonagal.**

"**We don't have much time, your carriages will be leaving soon," Said Professor McGonagall.**

"**What's so important Professor?" asked Hermione, curious.**

"**I brought you here because of something strange. As I was settling myself in, I saw the portrait of Albus point to a table in the corner," She stated and pointed to the portrait of the ex-headmaster, that was sleeping so peacefully that it made it much harder on the young students to follow her hand motion that now pointed to a little side table. Harry immediately became interested and was now trying to figure out how had he missed that little table in all the visits he made to this same office. "Well, I thought it a bit odd because I had never noticed that little table on the corner… and grant you I've been in here countless times." **

**At this Harry couldn't help but interrupt, "My thoughts exactly, Professor."**

"**That was when Albus explained to me that he had an incantation on the table that I would only reveal itself when… he had passed.. on." said McGonagall with a great sigh. Hermione and Ginny rushed to her side at the sight of tears**

"**It's alright Professor, we know how you feel, it's alright to cry," Murmured Ginny soothingly, while fighting back tears herself.**

"**Yes, I know. Thank you girls, but I think that what I have to show Mr. Potter might hold importance at this moment. Please sit down girls, I'm fine."**

****

******They didn't really believe her, but they weren't about to argue either. Once they were back on their seats, McGonagall got up and went towards the little table. She opened the drawer and took out an ancient looking box that instantly captivated everyone's attention. With a quick stride she returned to her desk and took her seat before them, as she did so she handed Harry the box.**

**"****What… is it professor?" asked Harry tentatively.**

**"****Well Mr. Potter, I don't know much about it, but Albus told me that when he died I was to give you this box." She than pulled a chain from inside the box and a golden key came into view.**

**"****What's that key for?" asked Ron.**

**"****To a door Mr. Weasley." Answered McGonagall in a strained and irritate tone.**

**"****Please go on Professor, Ron won't interrupt anymore.." Trailed Ginny while giving Ron a Molly Weasley look.**

**"****Yes, please go on." Said Harry, wanting to know more.**

**"****Thank you Mr. Potter. Albus left me this box to give to you when he died. This key is to a vault in Gringotts, supposedly containing something that he thinks could help you with the final battle." She finished, and handed Harry the key.**

**"****Umm… Professor when you said 'when he died', do you mean to tell us that he knew he was going to die the way he did?" asked Hermione.**

**"****I believe so, Miss Granger. Unfortunately, we don't have time for this talk now and you still have to gather all your things. I think the carriages will be leaving soon and… I have a feeling you'll be returning soon enough."**

**"****That means Hogwarts will reopen in September?" Asked Ginny**

**"****I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I don't know that for sure, but really you children should be on your way now." She said regretfully.**

****

******Harry heaved a sigh, coming out of the memory. The train was nearing Kings Cross, and it was time he got his head together.**

****

******When they pulled into Kings Cross they found Mr. and Ms. Weasley waiting to greet them. Although it wasn't a pleasant greeting due to recent events.**

****

******Bill was now at St. Mungos hospital, they had no idea of the outcome but they hoped he'd recover. The wedding was to happen on the 27th of August and that was something happy to look forward to.**

****

******But for now Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron had a task before them. They had to get to Gringotts and find out what was on that vault that could possibly help them to kill Voldemort, and bring down his followers.**

**"****Let's take this up to my room," Ron muttered.**

**"****You guys go on. I just want to talk to mum, she looked too depressed," Replied Ginny, making her way to the kitchen while the others made their way up to Ron's room.**

**"****Hey mum..." Ginny said softly upon entering the room, eyeing her distraught mother. **

**"****Oh Ginny, how are you, dear?" Asked Molly, putting on a brave face.**

**"****I'm fine mum."**

**"****Where is everybody else?"**

**"****They went up to Ron's room."**

**"****Oh poor Harry... the poor thing must be feeling horrible. How is he?"**

**"****He says he's fine, but we all know better."**

**"****Oh the poor child. Hasn't he been through enough yet?" said Molly with a great sigh.**

**"****Yeah I know mum, but I'm here for him."**

**"****Oh Ginny…" exclaimed Ms. Weasley, hugging her daughter with teary eyes**

**"****It's going to be okay mum, you'll see. We'll be up in Ron's room, okay?"**

**"****Oh Ginny when did you become such a comforting young lady, just yesterday you were my little baby."**

**"****Oh mum." said Ginny with a faint smile.**

**"****Well move along now. I'll call you lot down when dinner's ready"**

**"****Thanks mum," With that Ginny made her way upstairs, to join Harry, Hermione and Ron.**

**"****Ginny, what took you so bloody long?" asked Ron.**

**"****I'm sorry Ron, you know how mum gets when she's all worried about something."**

**"****What's she worried about now?" asked Ron.**

**"****Oh Ronald, you can be so hard sometimes." said Hermione giving him a murderous look.**

**"****What?" asked Ron.**

**"****Never mind that now, so Harry what's in the box besides the key?" asked Ginny who was now ignoring Ron's looks.**

**"****We don't know yet, we were waiting for you." said Hermione.**

**"****So get on with it then I'm here now." **

****

******Harry opened the box and took out the key and a folded piece of parchment. Harry examined the key for a little while then proceeded to the piece of parchment that was written in Dumbledore's unmistakable handwriting.**

**"****Come on, Harry read it out loud." said Ron impatiently.**

**"****Ron! Give Harry some time." scowled Hermione.**

**"****Please don't start bickering you two." said Harry.**

**"****Sorry mate." said Ron looking embarrassed. **

****

******Harry took in a deep breath and began…**

**"__****Dear Harry,**

********

******_I'm sorry to say this but if you_'ve_ came across this letter _it_ is because I'm no longer among the living_._ I know you must be _upset_ but there are matters th_at_ need your attention_.S_ince I'm no longer with you in person I cannot be as much help on your defeat of Voldemort as I had hoped I could be, but you must keep on going Harry, the happiness and li_ves_ of millions are on your hands._**

****

**__****Remember what I have taught you Harry, and remember why you survived his curse.**

****

**__****The only way to defeat Voldemort is with strong and powerful love.**

********

******_The key you found is for a vault number 7 in Gringotts_.W_hen you get there give one of the goblins the key they will know where to take you_.W_hen you get what's inside you must return to Hogwarts were you will find what you need_.Y_ou can trust Minerva, Harry_.S_he knows how to help you_,_ she knows enough to help, for you will need all the help you can get._**

****

**__****I'm sorry Harry I wish circumstances were different, but the ones you love will forever live inside your heart. You were like a son that I never had so heed my advice, things aren't always what they seem and people aren't always the way the act.**

********

******_Hermione and Ron are your friends and they love you, keep their love close _for_ it shall help you_.**

********

******_Good bye Harry_.**

****

**__****Albus Dumbledore"**

**"****No pressure there." said Ron, fighting back tears, but he couldn't hide the ones he had already shed while Harry read the letter. Hermione and Ginny weren't trying to fight at all. They were crying freely, so much so that, at the sight Harry couldn't help himself. His eye filled with tears that fought to escape. Ginny broke the silent sobs.**

**"****Now what?"**

**"****What are you on about?" said Ron wiping his eyes.**

**"****Well Dumbledore's dead we can't just sit back and watch more people get killed without fighting back." said Ginny.**

**"****She's right, you know." said Hermione.**

**"****I never said I wasn't going to do anything…" murmured Harry, "I'm going to find that bastard and end this once and for all."**

**"****You mean 'we' are going to find him.. and kill him" said Ginny.**

**"****There's no 'we'. I'm the one who's supposed to kill him."**

**"****Oh for Merlin's sake Harry! How many more times are we going to have to go through this? WE… ARE… NOT… GOING… TO… LET… YOU… FIGHT… ALONE!" Hermione shouted at him slowly, so perhaps now he would get it**

**"****Yeah, we can help," added Ginny.**

**"****Yeah Harry, remember you need love, and don't get me wrong but, we love you, mate, and remember what the letter said. Me and Hermione can help you." said Ron.**

**" ****I can't put you guys in danger. If I loose one more loved one to that bastard I don't think I can live with myself."**

**" ****Harry you can't do this alone, I won't let you." said Ginny, Harry was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley came in.**

**"****I'm sorry dears, I didn't mean to interrupt.. but dinner is ready and I think you need a little some nourishment."**

**"****Thanks mum, we'll be right down," Answered Ron.  
**

**"****Well, we have to get to Gringotts," said Hermione.**

**"****Yeah. I was thinking that I could.. I mean WE could go first thing in the morning."**

**"****Sounds great, Harry. Now let's eat. I didn't realize I was this hungry until mum came up here... the food smells delicious." said Ron, rubbing his stomach. His simple act seemed to have lighten up the mood a little. Hermione said a soft, "Oh Ronald," which earned laughs all around.**

****

******After dinner they bid everyone "Good night" and went to bed. When they got up to Ron's room, Harry and Ron went in and just as Ron made to close the door **

****

******Hermione stuck her head in and said, "You had better not leave without us"**

**"****We wouldn't do that Hermione," muttered Ron. "We'll come get you when we're ready."**

****

******With that the girls made their way to Ginny's room.**

**"****So Harry, what do you think is inside that vault?" asked Ron, jumping onto his bed.**

**"****I don't know, Ron." Said Harry putting on his pajama shirt and getting into bed .**

**"****Maybe it's a weapon."**

**"****If it is, it better be very powerful."**

**"****Yeah..."**

**"****Maybe it's a map to show me where the rest of the Horcruxes are." Said Harry looking very hopeful.**

**"****Yeah that would be great… but I still think it's a weapon."**

**"****I don't know Ron, but we have a long day tomorrow so we better go to sleep."**

**"****Yeah… I guess we should… G'night, Harry."**

**"****Night Ron."**

****

******Harry knew that sleep would not come easy, for though his body was relaxed his mind was racing a thousand miles per hour. It wasn't until much later that Ron's  
snores put him to sleep. Harry and Ron had no idea how wrong they were in the guesses they had at what might be inside that vault hidden deep within Gringotts. No idea that what was inside was about to prove them wrong about some very important events. No idea that one of the golden trio's life would forever change. No idea how much tomorrow held in store for them as they all slept peacefully.**

****

******Hey, I hope you liked it. Let me know...**

******Luv Nina  
**

****

****

****

****


	2. Inside Gringotts

Disclaimer: Same. Not Mine.

INSIDE GRINGOTTS

'Knock-knock-knock'

"Ron, Harry are you guys up yet?" called Ginny in a low voice so that she wouldn't wake up anyone else.

"Just a second, Ginny," Ron answered.

"Hurry up we don't wanna run into mum!"

"I said one bloody second, we have to get decent." said Ron hopping around the room trying to pull his trousers up, at that the girls started giggling.

"Shut it you two," said Ron as he opened the door for them, his face scarlet.

"Well are you guys ready, or do you want to wait for mum and dad to wake up and start interrogating us?" asked Ginny.

"We are going to have to tell them sooner or later, after all they are in the order too, you know." Replied Hermione.

"Yeah, I know Hermione, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell just yet, being the fact that we don't even know anything about 'it' except for the location." said Harry

"It's a bit early and we should probably have breakfast at "Merlin's Beard" first. That way we can head to Gringotts on a full stomach." suggested Ron.

"That might not be such a good idea…" said Harry, taking a pause to remember his first time inside Gringotts "… but I am hungry so I'll let my stomach make my decision." said Harry

"Yeah breakfast sounds good, I didn't have much for dinner." said Hermione.

"Me either," Ginny added.

"Okay that's decided than lets head out," said Ron.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione

"What's up, Hermione?" asked Harry

"Well Ginny can't apparate."

"Neither can Harry and me," said Ron.

"We could fly," suggested Ginny.

"No we can't, we're going through the floo network." said Harry.

"Okay, floo it is than." said Ron.

They made their way noiselessly down to the kitchen. Ginny left a note for her mum on the kitchen table, so that Ms. Weasly wouldn't send the whole ministry after them. They went over to the fire place, taking some floo powder in hand before each calling out "Diagon Alley!". Each vanished, leaving behind an empty kitchen and stepping out into an almost empty bar, the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bar men, greeted them as they made their way out towards 'Merlin's Beard'. They looked for an empty table to fit 4, an easy find for so early in the morning, and found one with a big bay window. Out of nowhere a little note pad and a quill appeared and started to take their order, about six years ago this would have scared Hermione and Harry but by now it was just as normal as waking up in the morning. They ate, and talked about nothing important as if they were just 'normal' teenagers out for some fun, but they were nothing but normal, after all one of them was none other than Harry Potter 'the-boy-who-lived'. Harry paid the bill and they left for Gringotts.

"What business do you have here?" asked the goblin at a desk near the door.

"We were given a key to vault number seven," said Harry.

"And just who would give you a key to one of the Gringotts' vault?" asked the goblin.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Do not lie to me child," said the goblin .

"I'm not lying, Harry show him the key."

Harry took out the key and waved it around the goblin's nose

"I see…" murmured the goblin as he examined the key. "Follow me."

As the goblin got up to show them the way another one took it's place at desk, most likely so that it could help the next customer that walked in. They followed the goblin in silence until they got to the little carts that Harry knew too well from his first visit to Gringotts, when Hagrid came to get him some gold and also the 'Sorcerer's Stone'. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Now, that won't do, there are too many of us." Said the goblin, pointing his long finger at the cart that only sat three., but with a flick of his finger the little cart grew two more seats and they all entered the cart, albeit with a tight fit. Harry and Ron sat on the back row that had just appeared, Ginny and Hermione took the front row, and the goblin entered the cart and stated matter-of-factly, "We are going quite, you'll want to fasten the straps and if you love your limbs keep them inside the cart, do not, I repeat, do not listen to those that call for you, because if you do you will be lost for eternity." He smiled evilly at them and asked "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah..." said Harry reluctantly.

"Can we go slow?" asked Ron timidly.

"The cart goes at the speed it wants to. I have no control over it." Said the goblin, perhaps he was grinning, but who could tell with a face like that? The cart began to move, slowly it gained speed and began to twist and turn. It flipped and flopped, and it's passengers screamed, while the goblin laughed hysterically. None too soon the cart slowed down. Hermione, fighting to keep her breakfast down, said in a very shaky voice.

"Are…we…there…yet?"

"Does it look like you can get out?" answered the goblin, he wasn't to happy for he did not like to ride down that deep.

Out of nowhere Ron unstrained himself and stood up.

"If you care for him, hold on to him and don't let him get out of this cart." said the goblin.

Harry, being the one sitting next to him, grabbed Ron by the waist trying to keep him inside the cart.

"Let me go Harry, she's calling me. I have to go save her."

"No Ron there is no one there. Please sit back down..." Coaxed Harry.

"No Harry! She's dying!" Ron began to yell.

"Ron, please mate, I can't let you go. Just listen to me, she's not there."

"No you listen, she needs my help. I must save her,. I love her. I must save her…"

"Ron, please, I can't let you go." Murmured Harry, trying to soothe.

"No, Harry, you have to. She's hurt.. and I need to save her!"

"Ron, I'm sure she's fine."

"No, she's covered in blood!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, we'll save her as soon as the cart stops." said Hermione.

"You're lying! You want her to die, but you're not going to fool me!"

"Ron, stop this right now!" Hermione said, firmly pushing him back down to his seat. Harry managed to keep him down, just in time; The cart started to move fast again, it twisted and turned, until it came to a halt.

"Come out. I don't have all day." said the goblin.

With that they got out except for Ron who remained stationary.

"Come on Ron." said Harry.

"Oh she was in so much pain Harry" he said in between sobs.

"Who Ron? Who was in such pain?" Ginny asked at last.

"My….my…" He sobbed harder, "My love."

"Where's the key?" asked the goblin, interrupting their little moment.

"Here." Harry handed him the key, the goblin then did an odd thing. He simply blew on the key, and a small door appeared on the wall and opened itself up. The goblin went in, being that he was the only one that could fit in the door, and seconds later came out holding a green chest in his hands. Swiftly he dumped it into Harry's arms along with the key.

"Do you want anything else from in there?" asked the goblin.

"There are more things in there?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Why yes, if I'm not mistaken just about all of Dumbledore's prized possessions are in there."

"How did you know that I wanted this chest than?" asked Harry with a surprised look on his face.

"Dumbledore told us that the first time you came here holding this key it would be for the chest. That's the reason for the little door that only I could fit into, so that you wouldn't get distracted. If you return, another door will appear, one that you can also fit into." answered the goblin, looking very impatient at them all.

"Does anyone else possess a key to this vault?" asked Hermione.

"No child, only one key was made for this vault, shall we go back up?"

"Yes, please." Muttered Ginny, who didn't like being down here one bit.

They entered the cart and in seconds they were out of the cart and into the world of the living again. Even though they were all very curious about what was inside the chest they wanted to make sure that they were home, where even if they were overheard it wouldn't be by anyone that they couldn't trust.

The house was awfully quiet. Mr. Weasley was at work, and Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be found. They went up to Ron and Harry's room. They fiddled with the chest for a while trying to get it open, they tried every spell they knew but to no avail, it just wouldn't open. They were now aggravated, well, except Hermione, she was just sitting there watching them as they struggled.

"You know, you being such a 'Know-it-all' you could at least try to help us instead of just watching us fail, Hermione." Yelled Ron, frustrated that she was not helping them and frustrated that they couldn't open the chest.

"The key." She said simply.

"Hermione, this is no time for riddles." Sighed Harry.

"No Harry, the key… I think it will open the chest." She laughed at how frustrated they were.

"Makes sense." Ginny giggled, realizing how simple it was.

"You truly are a genius." Said Ron hugging her.

"It doesn't take a rocket-scientist." She shrugged.

"A what?" asked Ginny looking very confused.

"Never mind that, go on, Harry, try the key."

And so he did. It opened. Inside they found seven flasks with silvery smoke inside. The flasks had labels on them that, upon closer examination, Harry found that they were labeled with their names on them. There was one for the four of them. One for the Golden-trio. One for Ron and Hermione. And one for each of them alone.

"What's in them? Is it potions to make us stronger?" Asked Ron.

"No… they're memories." said Harry, with a very confused look on his face.

"How do you know that Harry?" asked Hermione

"Well I think it is at least, it reminds me of the ones that Dumbledore showed me"

"It' would explain why Professor McGonagall said she'd see us soon" said Hermione

"But how's that supposed to help us defeat Voldemort?" asked Ginny.

"I… I don't…I don't know." sighed Harry.

"I was expecting it be a big and powerful weapon." Stated Hermione.

"Me too." Agreed Ron, disappointed.

"Well, Dumbledore was showing me some memories before he died. But I thought that was it, I didn't know there was more." Said Harry.

"We'll have to go back to Hogwarts so we can find out what those memories are, and how they can help us." Hermione added.

"We can't," Ginny stated simply.

"What? But we have to." Said Harry.

"I know Harry, but I heard Mum and Dad talking…" Ginny paused.

"And…" Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"And, there are Ministry Officials in the school grounds, investigating the scene. I don't think that four students, one of them being Harry Potter, would go unnoticed by the Ministry." Ginny finished looking around to see if they were on the same track.

"I guess we'll need your dad." Sighed Hermione, looking from Ginny to Ron.

"He won't help us unless we tell him why." Said Ron.

"Well, why not? Like I said earlier he's in the Order. He'll find out about it sooner or later, so let's make it sooner." Hermione pointed it out.

"You're right, we should talk to him tonight over dinner." Said Harry.

Later on, they made their way down to the kitchen for dinner.

"Oh thank Merlin you're home! I was worried sick, you shouldn't be roaming the street without protection." said Mrs. Weasley hugging each one of them "Oh Ron you look so pale dear what happened to you?" she asked hugging him tighter, but Ron didn't answer, he could barely breath let along speak. They realized that Mrs. Weasley had not seen them when they had first come back from Diagon Alley and on a closer look Ron did still look very pale.

"Mum let go of him, he's fine." Said Ginny, Mrs. Weasley let go of her son who took in a deep breath and stepped away.

"Oh, you lot are going to be the death of me." said Mrs. Weasley putting the last dish on the dinner table.

"Let's eat." said Ginny pointing to the table and they followed her lead.

Hermione followed and as she took a seat next to Ginny, she hoped no one noticed the really depressed look on her face, she was trying to but she couldn't forget what Ron had said, the person he was trying to help was his love. She began to think on it, 'But I thought I was his love.. Who could it be? Oh, no, Hermione you're just worried for nothing. He loves you just as much as you love him.. you do love him don't you? Of course I… I do, don't I?'. Harry suddenly interrupted her chain of thoughts.

"Hermione?" He asked, "Can you pass the potatoes?"

"Oh… here." She said, handing him the dish.

They kept silent to the remainder of dinner. When Mrs. Weasley cleared out the last of the dishes with a flick of her wand. Hermione cleared he throat and spoke up.

"Mr. Weasley we need your help."

"And what could I help you with?"

"Dad, we need to know when the ministry is no longer at Hogwarts." said Ginny.

"You lot know I can't share that kind of information with you!"

"Well there's a reason, Mr. Weasley." said Harry, and he went on filling in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with all the details he knew so far. Dessert was forgotten as both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry their undivided attention, when Harry finished both adults sat there processing the information.

"Well I guess I can see what I can find out for you." Mr. Weasley spoke at last.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, and I want to ask you not to share this information with anyone else for now, because we don't even know all about it." said Harry.

"But the Order…" said Mrs. Weasley but she was interrupted by her husband.

"No Molly, I think this should stay a secret at least until they know what's in those memories."

"Oh I don't like this one tiny bit, Arthur."

"Well tomorrow I'll see if anyone at work knows. Now off to bed with you lot."

"But Dad it's not time yet." Complained Ginny.

"It's past eleven."

They hadn't even notice the time go by while they talked, so without anymore complaints they left for bed, leaving the two adults to their thoughts.

"Arthur what do you make of this?"

"I don't know Molly."

"Oh, I'm so scared Arthur. I never thought we would live to see an other war. I never wanted our kids to see a war at all, and now not only are they witnessing it but they are a part of it. Bill… oh my poor baby, he will never be the same again. They are all in so much danger."

"We all are, but they are really smart kids, or shall I say young wizards and witches. And you know it would be an uproar if we even suggest they go into hiding. And I'm sure we will come out victorious in the end, the order has more members now than we had before."

"Their still just kids Arthur, poor Harry shouldn't have to face that monster alone."

"He won't Molly, we will be there with him, he might not have parents but he has friends and I'm sure that they will all be there for him."

"I know Arthur, but when it comes down to it he is the one to kill 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and there is nothing we can do."

"Yes there is. We can be there to give him the support he needs."

"I guess you're right, but I can't help but be worried."

"Oh you aren't the only one, my dear. I worry too."

"So who are you going to put on to watch them?"

"No one, Molly."

"Don't give me that, Arthur Weasley."

"Well, alright, I was thinking of asking Fred and George."

"But why? I was expecting you to put an Auror after them."

"But they are too smart for that Molly, the only thing that would happen will be that they would find out and just loose the Auror I  
put to watch over them."

"I guess you are right, but what makes you think that they won't catch Fred and George?"

"Because they are friends, Molly. So if Fred and George drops in on them once in a while they won't suspect a thing."

"And what makes you think that Fred and George will agree with you?"

"I don't know, but you know they love an adventure and if I put it that way you know they wont deny me." said Mr. Weasley to his wife, 'she doesn't need to know that they owe me big' he thought to himself "I'm going to bed, Molly. Tomorrow doesn't look to promising and I could use some rest after the long day I had at work and when I get home I get more trouble, I can't wait until that bastard is dead so that we can have less to worry about."

"Arthur! Don't swear please, but what happened at work today?"

"Oh Molly some fool jinxed a revolving door at a muggle mall so that instead of it letting them in I was spitting them out. I mean it literally spitting with saliva, and all."

"Well, did you catch him?"

"Yes, but he managed to jinx half of us before we could get a good jinx on him, and it was hard to get to all the muggles who had witnessed it because some of them ran away in the middle of it all."

"After all that you need your rest." she said pushing him out of the kitchen.

For three days they got no answer from Mr. Weasley, they were starting to wonder if it would come at all until…

"Harry? Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Where are you lot?" called Mr. Weasley

"We're coming Dad!" Yelled Ron.

"What's up Mr. Weasley?" Asked Harry.

"Well I just found out when the ministry will clear out of Hogwarts ground."

"So tell us Dad." said Ginny impatiently .

"They will be leaving the second of august."

"That's only five days away." said Hermione.

"Great, thanks Mr. Weasley." said Harry.

"So I take it you will be leaving in five days, then?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah we've waited long enough." said Hermione.

"Ginny I think you should stay here. You know your mother won't want you leaving her side."

"But Dad I have to go, there's a memory with my name on it."

"I know, but you know your mum."

"Well I'm going where Harry goes." She said stubbornly.

"Oh no, I don't think so young lady." said Mrs. Weasley from the door way.

"Mum, why not?"

"Because you are not of age so I can tell you no, and that's my answer."

"Mum but I love him just like you love dad, wouldn't you follow him wherever he went?"

"That's different Ginny, stop arguing."

"No Mum it's not different."

"Yes it is you father and I are married."

"So I'll marry her, Ms. Weasley." said Harry

"Really?" Ginny asked looking flabbergasted .

"Of course, I love you too." said Harry.

"I don't know about this." said Mrs. Weasley casting her husband a 'help me' look.

"Oh Molly, they love each other we can't stand in their way." said Mr. Weasley

"Well that's settled than. After I kill Voldemort, we are going to get married." said Harry "If we have your parents' permission, of  
course." said Harry looking at them both.

"Oh Harry, of course you have our permission." said Mrs. Weasley hugging Harry tight.

"Oh Harry… wow… I'm a …" mumbled Ginny speechless, she was so happy words failed her. She had already prepared what to say to her mum and dad incase they tried to make her stay but she never expected this, a proposal from Harry right in front of her parents, she was truly out of words to express how happy she truly was so she did what any girl in her situation would do she hugged him.

"So we leave in five days then." said Hermione.

"Well since you can't floo to Hogwarts you can floo to Hogsmead and go from there." said Mr. Weasley.

"Thanks Dad." said Ron.

A/N: well hope you liked it, let me know please ;o)


	3. Back To School

**_Disclaimer: Same _**

**_BACK TO SCHOOL_**

**For the four of them, the next five days could not have gone by fast enough. And maybe for that reason it dragged – Merlin, how it dragged. They were very anxious, and no matter what they did, the day just wouldn't come fast enough.**

**On the first of August, Bill was released from St. Mungos; he wasn't completely recovered, but the healers had already done all they could do for him, and now only time would tell how full his recovery would be. The wedding was still on, and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were very busy splitting themselves between the wedding preparations and taking care of Bill.**

**After a long dinner where the whole family came together to celebrate Bill's return, they parted ways; Fred and George went back to their shop and the rest went to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were to leave at noon to Hogsmeade. As expected they were up early – sleep had been scarce since they came back to the Burrow. Ginny made them some tea and they sat around the fireplace.**

**Mrs. Weasley came down and made them some breakfast, Mr. Weasley left for work, and Fred and George 'popped' in for some small talk, but everyone knew they came for breakfast. Before they knew it, it was time to leave.**

"**Off you go, then," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**We'll send an owl as soon as we know something," Hermione promised.**

"**Yeah, Mum, we'll let you know," added Ginny.**

"**Oh, do take care," pleaded Mrs. Weasley.**

"**We'll be fine, Mum, after all, we'll be at Hogwarts," said Ron.**

"**Oh Ron…" was all she managed, hugging him and the rest goodbye.**

**They each stepped into the empty fireplace with Floo powder and said, "Honeydukes!" Once they had all arrived in the sweetshop fire, they walked the rest of the way to the castle.**

**When they got to the gates Hagrid was there waiting for them.**

"**G'morning," said Hagrid, opening one of the wrought iron gates open for the group.**

"**Morning, Hagrid, we're here to see Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, stepping through the now open gates.**

"**I know, the 'eadmistress told me you lot were coming today," said Hagrid, still looking very sad.**

"**Thank you, Hagrid, we can find our way from here," said Harry. His voice sounded slightly angry; however, this was untrue, as he knew that if Hagrid broke down and started crying, he would, too.**

"**It's nothin', 'arry, just doing me job."**

**When Hagrid walked away, Hermione rounded on him.**

"**That was so rude of you, Harry, what were you thinking? Don't you see he's already sad?"**

"**Okay, I'm sorry – bloody hell, we'll go see him after we sort this out."**

**Luckily for them, the password to the headmistress's office remained the same.**

"**Hello? Professor?" called Ginny.**

**A minute later Professor McGonagall came through a door beside the bookcase, which presumably led to her private quarters.**

"**Good morning," she said, "back so soon?" She looked at them with a knowing glance.**

"**Yeah, we've got it," said Harry.**

"**Got what, Mr. Potter?" she asked.**

"**We got what was inside vault Seven," said Hermione.**

"**We think they're memories, but we aren't sure," said Harry opening the chest and pulling out one of the flasks and handed it to her.**

"**You think right, Mr. Potter," she told him. "And I think that you may need this," she added, moving towards Dumbledore's pensieve.**

"**Thank you, Professor," said Harry.**

"**Oh and before you get started, these belong to you," she said, handing them their school letter.**

"**But…" was all Ginny could say, looking down at her Hogwarts letter.**

"**They're letting us come back?" asked Ron.**

"**Well, the school will reopen, yes, the only problem will be convincing the parents to allow their kids to return." Harry heard a definite note of hopefulness in her voice.**

"**The seventh years are old enough to make their own decisions," pointed out Ron.**

"**Yes, Ron, but the rest aren't," said Hermione simply.**

"**But we aren't safer at home, and plus, if we are attacked here there would be all the students here, as well as the teachers," said Ginny.**

"**Try convincing the parents of that. But the letters have been sent. The train will leave the same time as every other year and the terms will start on the first of September," she explained.**

"**I'm Head Girl!" gasped Hermione.**

"**Well, who else, silly?" laughed Ginny giving her a hug.**

"**Oh, thank you, Professor…" she paused. "But who's Head Boy?" she asked trying to figure out who had the best grades in the male population of seventh year students. She knew of only one –Draco Malfoy- but certainly they wouldn't allow him back in school, after all that had happened.**

"**Hopefully you'll meet him on the train back here, assuming you all will be coming back to school."**

"**We know we will," said Ginny followed by the rest nodding in agreement.**

"**Well I have to go in to the Ministry for final arrangements of security. Mr. Potter, I assume you know how to use the pensieve," when Harry nodded she pressed on "Good. I shall be back before dinner. You may use your old dormitories while you stay here. Until then."**

"**Thank you, Professor," said Harry.**

"**You're very welcome." And she left them.**

**Harry took the chest, placed it on top of the desk, and moved to stand in front of Dumbledore's portrait.**

"**Professor," called Harry.**

"**Ah, Harry. I see you've been to see my friends at Gringotts." The painted eyes of the old headmaster twinkled merrily.**

"**Um… Yeah… Only problem is, I don't know how to return to reality."**

"**A small oversight, my never teaching you how to leave a memory, yet quite important. For such a remarkable device, the method is remarkably simple," he chuckled. "Just will yourselves back."**

"**That's all? I just have to want to leave and it will happen?"**

"**Yes, indeed, as simple as that. As I said, a small but very important oversight. Go on, now, there's much to learn."**

"**Um… sir?"**

"**Yes, Harry?"**

"**Which one should we see first?"**

"**The four of you should go first and Miss Granger should go last. Beyond these general guidelines, the order you four receive the memories does not matter overmuch."**

"**And um… one more thing."**

"**Harry, Harry, your memory awaits you. If you must ask yet another question, you must promise that it shall be the last," said Dumbledore, smiling.**

"**Alright then, sir, I promise."**

"**Very well, then, ask your question."**

"**Are we allowed to talk about it with each other?"**

"**If you wish to do so. But I am sure some things that each of you see, you will like to keep to yourselves, while with others you will find the need to share. I suggest you take a look at yourselves," he said addressing all four of them now, "before you dive in my memories and the memory of a certain someone, for from then on your opinion shall be changed." And with those parting words, the former Headmaster stood and walked out of his painting, leaving a simple swath of black canvas behind him.**

"**Who?" Harry asked, but the portrait was now empty.**

"**Well, shall we go then, Harry?" asked Hermione. **

"**I suppose so," he said. Moving towards the desk he took out the flask labeled for the four of them. He walked to the pensieve and waited for the others to join him; when they did, he uncorked the flask and poured it into the basin.**

"**Ready?" Harry asked, looking around him.**

"**As ever," said Ginny.**

"**Okay, all we have to do is look into the pensieve, and when we have to come back, just think about being back here and will yourselves to do so." He took hold of Ginny's and Ron's hand, who took Hermione's, and she took Ginny's hand. They bent over and plunged their faces into the pensieve, and soon they were in Dumbledore's office.**

"**Why didn't it work?" Ron asked.**

**Harry looked around the room and something about it just wasn't right.**

"**Harry…" called Ginny. "Harry… look" She pointed to Dumbledore's chair.**

**They were looking at the back of the chair and all they could see was the tip of Dumbledore's hat.**

"**Come around." Harry pulled Ginny with him and the other two followed.**

**Dumbledore was reading something. When they walked around to see him he looked right at them.**

"**Can he see us?" asked Hermione.**

"**No, he can't, we're in his memory," Harry started to explain but fell silent at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.**

"**Come in, Mr. Malfoy."**

"**How does - well, _did_ - he always know?" asked Ron as Draco Malfoy walked in.**

"**It's nice to see you here. How are you, Draco?"**

"**I need to speak with you."**

"**That much I gathered," he said with a big twinkle in his eyes. "Have a seat please."**

**Draco took a seat but for a while said nothing. After a few moments Dumbledore. anxious to hear what he had to say, decided to speak first.**

"**So you need to speak with me?" But Draco only nodded. "what about?"**

**Once again Draco remained silent. Dumbledore was now getting a little frustrated at his silence, and just when Dumbledore was about to break the silence Draco blew up.**

"**I can't!" he screamed**

"**Mr. Malfoy, do not raise your voice, please."**

"**You don't understand a bloody thing, do you? And they call you the best wizard of your time."**

"**Draco, would you care to tell me what's going on?"**

"**I'm sick of it all! I can't live this way anymore."**

"**Let me see if I'm understanding this right. Are you saying that you want to switch sides?"**

"**No, that's what you said."**

**Dumbledore smiled at him brightly.**

"**Look, I don't want to be like my father, I hate him, I can't follow his path. I'm sick of being a farce, I no longer want to be the one to fulfill that stupid prophecy."**

"**And what brought this on?"**

"**I just told you. I'm sick of it all. I mean, all I believed to be true throughout my whole life, is just rubbish. Why should blood determine who you are in life? Growing up, Father taught me to be better, and to bow to no one, and now he wants me to kiss the feet of that… that disgusting piece of filth, who thinks he can mold the world to his liking. No. I can't go through with this anymore. I need to have a purpose in life."**

"**So what can I do to help you?"**

"**I want out."**

"**Out of what?"**

"**I don't want to follow my father's footsteps. I don't want to be the right hand man of any 'Dark Lord.' I just want him to die so I can make my own destiny."**

"**This is very good news, Draco, very good news indeed."**

**Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the fireplace, and called for Severus Snape to come through. Meanwhile the four students watching this were dumbfounded. None could form any kind of word, and so they kept on watching as Snape came through the fireplace.**

"**Why did you call him here? Now I'm a dead man."**

"**Calm down, Draco."**

"**Draco, Snape is one of _his_ spies."**

"**He's a spy alright, just not yours," Draco mumbled under his breath.**

"**Albus, why did you call me here?"**

"**Because, my dear Severus, Draco here says he wants out."**

**For a moment, Harry was able to enjoy being witness to one of the few times in the Potion Master's life when he was truly struck speechless.**

"**He can't!" bellowed Snape. "Headmaster, they will find him and kill him faster than you could blink. There's no way the Order can't keep him safe."**

"**And that is why I called you."**

"**What can I do?"**

"**Well, maybe you know of a way for him to get out and live."**

"**If he lets them know, the Death Eaters will torture him and later kill him."**

**There was a long pause where neither said a word, when finally Dumbledore startled them all.**

"**Of course. Why didn't I think of it before?"**

"**Hello…" interrupted Draco. "Do you mind? Stop talking about me as if I'm not even here."**

"**Draco, how would you like to become our youngest spy?" The headmaster turned to the only young man in his office that everyone could see.**

"**NO!" bellowed Snape and Harry together.**

"**Okay. I'll do it."**

"**Draco, do you have any idea of what you are getting yourself into?" asked Snape, frustrated at the fact that Dumbledore would even suggest this.**

"**Yes sir. I'll be of age soon, and I don't want to fulfill that prophecy any longer."**

"**But Draco, what of your family?"**

"**What about them? It's not like they ever cared." He paused and sighed. "Uncle Sev, get out of my mind."**

"**How did you know I was looking in your mind?"**

"**Uncle Sev, are you forgetting who my father is?" Now Draco had made known where Snape stood. It made him feel a lot more relaxed.**

"**Right."**

**At this Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention.**

"**Draco, do you really know all your father knows?"**

"**Most likely not, sir. For an intelligent wizard never teaches the ones beneath him all he knows for fear of retaliation. But I'm sure I know a lot of what he knows."**

"**See, Severus, he can be of great help to the light."**

"**Fine," Snape said throwing his hands in the air in a manner of defeat, after all there was no changing the old man's mind once he decided something. He stepped over to the fireplace to get back to his office. "His blood is in your hands," he said to Dumbledore before he was engulfed by green flames.**

"**Excuse me, sir, but do you really trust him?"**

"**I trust Severus with my life."**

"**You are a fool, after all."**

"**Maybe so, Mr. Malfoy, for now breathe a word of this conversation to no one."**

"**Yeah, like I'd risk my own life."**

"**Oh, but you've already done that. You may go now."**

"**I know, don't remind me."**

"**Before you go, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to ask you something."**

"**Okay."**

"**What's the real reason for your change of heart?"**

"**Um… I already told you, sir."**

"**You told me what you wanted me to know, but we both know that that was not the whole truth."**

"**Well, umm…. I umm…"**

"**It wouldn't, by any chance, have anything to do with a certain muggle-born witch that we both know, now would it?"**

"**Me? Muggle-Born? Never." But the fact that there was no conviction in his voice made Dumbledore seem very pleased, while Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron really confused.**

"**If you say so. Good day, Mr. Malfoy."**

"**What makes you think that there is someone?"**

"**No reason in particular. But you said there is no such person, so no worries. Is there anything else?"**

"**Yes sir. Do I have to get a 'light mark'?"**

"**In time, Mr. Malfoy, in time."**

"**Thank you, sir."**

"**Time to go," Harry said, taking Ginny's and Hermione's hand. Ron joined them and soon they were back in reality.**

**"Okay, call me slow, I know you will, but what the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.**

**"Well one thing is certain, Malfoy was a spy for the Order but I don't understand, what prophecy were they talking about? That, I knew nothing of," sighed Harry.**

**"Okay, well, obviously there had to be more to that than what we saw because I am totally lost. Harry, perhaps we left before it was done, I mean, we must have missed something..." said Ginny.**

**"No, it was over, I could just feel it, maybe the other memories will help us get to the end of this," said Harry.**

**"What I don't understand is why the memories aren't for us all. After all, we are allowed to talk about them," asked Hermione.**

**"I was just wondering the same thing, and I guess it could be because... oh bugger." Ron stopped, clearly lost for words, for not even he knew why they had these separate memories to look into.**

**"Well, we know that at that time Dumbledore still trusted Snape, and that he allowed Malfoy to become a spy for the Order, so the only conclusion that I can come to is that the old man had definitely lost his marbles," said Ginny.**

**"Well, I see that you have survived your first memory dive," said the portrait of Dumbledore.**

"**Good, you're back, maybe you could help us to solve this," said Hermione.**

**"There is nothing to solve - the memory, if I recall it right, is perfectly clear. But before we can 'solve this,' as Miss Granger puts it, you have to finish all the memories."**

**"But sir, how could you have been so dense?"**

**"Ron!" Ginny shouted at him.**

"**What??? Look, I'm sorry, sir, but after all we tried to show you, how could you still have trusted Snape?"**

**"Ahhh, the wonders of life."**

**"So I take it that you are not going to help us until we see all the memories, am I right?" asked Harry.**

**"Right you are, my boy…" He took a long pause, just examing their thoughtful expressions. "So, what are you waiting for? Have you decided on witch memory to dive into next?"**

**"No, sir," said Hermione shortly.**

**"Sir, may I ask you something?" asked Ginny.**

**"Yes, Miss Weasley."**

**"Why are we allowed to talk about the memories but we have to go into them separately?"**

**"Well, my dear, simply because some of the things that are in those memories, you may want to keep to yourselves only. If all of you take a dive together then you will all know, and I honestly have to say that it is up to each of you whether or not you all go in together. If it has only your name than it is your choice to let the others see it or not. Now I must be off again, there's an old friend I'd like to pay a visit to," and he walked off his portrait.**

**"Well, he makes no sense whatsoever," said Ginny.**

**"I'm telling you, he was bonkers before he died and it seems to me that he remains the same," said Ron, and they all laughed.**

**"So what next?" Hermione asked.**

**"Stick your hand in the chest, Harry, what comes up is what we'll see next."**

**"Okay then," Harry said moving over to the desk. He stuck his hands inside the chest and pulled out a flask. Without looking at it he moved over to the pensieve "I guess it's the three of us," he said, motioning to Hermione and Ron. "Would you like to come Ginny?" he asked her.**

**"You guys don't mind?" she asked Ron and Hermione; they shook their heads in response, and she moved forward to take Harry's hand. He dumped the memory in and called for the other two to come join them. And soon they were diving again. They landed in a study they did not recognize as three men walked in. One of them was tall, lean and blonde, he looked a lot like Malfoy but a bit older. The second one was dark, with brown hair and copper eyes. The third was short, with brown hair.**

**"So, how are you feeling, Lucius?" asked the short wizard to the blonde.**

**"I don't know, Nott, but that had better be a boy," Lucius answered.**

**"Of course it will be a boy. Firstborns of a Malfoy are always boys. It's been that way for the past five generations," said the brown haired wizard.**

**"I do hope you are right, Zabini, the Dark Lord will not be pleased otherwise."**

**"You worry to much, Lucius, the prophecy clearly states that the seventh generation of Malfoy's firstborn will become the next Dark Lord, not Lady."**

**"Shut up, Nott, I know what it says but it does not guarantee that I will have a boy."**

**"Lucius, calm down, you'll see, it will be fine. You will have a boy, who will grow up to be like you, marry a pure-blood than have a son, who will become the next dark lord."**

**"Thanks Zabini, I know but I don't even have a son yet, and I already know what my grandchild will be. I don't know, I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed."**

**There was a moment of silence that was broken by a cry, and what seemed like a medi-witch walked into the room holding a little bundle of blankets. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy you have a healthy boy."**

**Lucius came over to her and took the boy in his arms. He looked down into the eyes of the child and said, "Welcome, my boy. You'll grow up to make me proud; I shall teach you all the Dark Arts that I know, and together will serve the Dark Lord to rid the world of all mud-bloods and half-bloods and blood traitors. Together with our friend we will make them pay for dirtying our society. And you, my boy, shall father the next Dark Lord." He smiled at the boy who surprisingly enough remained still, as if taking in every word that was being said to heart. Then a pause, and as if time was moving much faster than normal the four of them landed on their butts in a dark, cold dungeon. The light was very dim, but they could see Malfoy junior and senior in the far corner, there were three lit candles surrounding them. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron moved closer, but the two Malfoys just stood there in silence. Draco was taking in deep sharp breaths as if he was in a lot of pain. And then Lucius lifted his wand and said, "Crucio." Draco fell to the ground but made no sound at all, he just lay on the floor of the dungeon in a fetal position, but no cry came from his lips. Around five minutes later, Lucius lifted the curse and walked around Draco's quivering form, shaking his head. When he spoke he sounded so calm that none would have guessed that he'd just used an Unforgivable Curse on his only son.**

**"Oh, Draco, how many times are we going to have to go through this?" No answer. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you, boy!"**

**"I'm… sorry… sir," gasped his son, trembling at his feet.**

**"Why do you make me do this to you, boy?"**

**"Father, I can't..."**

**"Crucio!" And Draco, who had gotten to his knees, was once again on the ground.**

**"Why do you disrespect me in such way? You brought this on yourself, and why? All because of a dirty mudblood!" He lifted the curse again. "I do not know what else to do to get this through your head! You have a destiny to fulfill, and for that, you need a pure-blood witch, not that nasty mudblood whore."**

**"_She... is... not... a whore_."**

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You don't listen, do you, boy? Perhaps I should bring her here, and subject her to the Cruciatus curse instead. Maybe then, you will learn"**

**"No, father! you can't."**

**"Try me, boy." For a moment he stopped walking and looked to be in deep thought. "Have you touched her yet?"**

**"No…"**

**"That is good, so you haven't gotten yourself dirty as of yet, and I don't have to murder her. So there might be hope for you still. Does she know you fancy her?"**

**"No…"**

**"Good. And she will never know. I heard she hit you, and you did nothing to get her back for it?"**

**"She's a girl, you taught me never to hit a girl, remember?"**

**"Yes, I remember, but she's different. When I meant 'never hit a girl' I meant a _pure_ girl, not a dirty mudblood whore."**

**"Stop calling her that!" Draco's anger was clear now - it could almost be seen seeping from his body.**

**"This is my last warning, Draco. Give up. You will never touch her, and if I get wind of it, I swear, boy, I will personally see to it that she gets what she deserves. Am I clear?"**

**"Crystal. may I go now? I have classes in the morning."**

**Lucius waved a hand, dismissing him, and with great difficulty Draco got his feet and made his way up the stairs leaving Lucius behind. Seconds later the four students landed back in Dumbledore's office.**

"**You know, I almost feel bad for the bloke," said Ron.**

**"I know, can you imagine growing up knowing that you have to father the new dark lord?" said Ginny.**

**"Yeah, I can understand the whole prophecy thing, being that I have one to live up to myself," Harry added.**

**The three of them then looked at Hermione, who remained silent. She looked lost in her own mind.**

**"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, concerned for her friend.**

**"He was talking about me…" she whispered.**

**"What did you say?" Ron asked**

**"Lucius was cursing him because of me."**

**"What?" Ron asked, looking very lost now.**

**"Oh, Ron you are so slow and thick-headed, were you paying any attention to what was going on or were you just enjoying the show?" said Ginny.**

**"Shut your face, Ginny."**

**"What she said, Ron, was that Malfoy was being tortured by his father because of Hermione. I mean, she is the only girl I know to ever punch Malfoy in the face."**

**"No, don't be thick, mate, Lucius was talking about a girl who Malfoy had feelings for, and for sure the ferret has no feeling for a bushy-haired-muggle-born-know-it-all…"**

**--THUD--**

**"Ouch! What was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing his head; Ginny had thrown a book at him.**

**"Well, Ronald, it seems to me that you're the thick-headed person in this room, being the fact that the book did no damage whatsoever. Draco Malfoy had feelings for our Hermione, and was severely punished for them."**

**"Okay, so what do we know then," said Hermione, not really wanting to get into the conversation now, she wanted to think about it later on when she was all alone.**

**"The prophecy stated that Draco, being the sixth generation of first-born-male of the Malfoy family, was to father a boy – who would be the seventh generation – with a pure blood witch, who would grow up to be the next Dark Lord. However, Draco decided that he wanted out, so he went to see Dumbledore. Throwing caution to the winds, he became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix – and all because of our Hermione here," Harry said.**

**"Sounds that way to me," said Ginny.**

**"But if that's right, then how come he was such a git to us? I mean, when he was being tortured by his father, Lucius made it sound like that was not the first time he was hurting him," said Hermione.**

"**I don't know, but being that Dumbledore is not back in his portrait we can't talk to him. So how about one more, Harry?" asked Ginny.**

"**No Gin, I think we need some fresh air. Maybe a walk around the lake?"**

"**Sounds good," said Ron.**

"**Okay, let's go, then," said Hermione.**

**They walked over to the lake and took their usual seat under a tree by the lake where the giant squid floated peacefully. Five minutes of silence was interrupted by a brown owl that circled over their heads and dropped a piece of parchment on Ron's lap, flying away without waiting for an answer. Ron recognized the neat loopy handwriting and immediately turned scarlet.**

"**Who is it from, Ron?" asked Ginny.**

"**Luna.." he said dreamily.**

"**So, wait a minute. It's Luna, isn't it, Ron?"**

"**What are you on about, Hermione?" asked Ginny.**

"**You love her, don't you, Ron? That's who you were talking about back in Gringotts. So are you guys dating, then?" asked Hermione.**

"**Yeah, I guess we are."**

"**Ohhh, ickle Ronnikins has a girlfriend," mocked Ginny. They all laughed.**

"**She's not that bad, you know," said Ron, still smiling.**

"**If you say, mate," said Harry.**

"**Don't worry, Ron, me and Hermione will buy her a nice hat," said Ginny.**

"**Yeah than we can jinx it to sing for you all night long," added Hermione, and she fell into fits of laughter, followed by Ginny.**

"**Please, don't," begged Ron.**

"**They won't, mate," and they all fell into fits of laughter. For the time being the memories were placed in the backs of their minds.**

**Let me know what you think **


	4. More Memories

WARNING

There is a sex scene at the end of this chapter, if it bothers you than just stop reading when they get back to the common room.

More Memories

They sat under the tree for a couple of hours talking about anything and everything; about school, about growing old, about anything other than war, Voldemort and Death Eaters.

"Wow, it's dark already. Perhaps we should go inside," said Ginny

"Time went by so fast," said Hermione.

"Yeah, we should go get some dinner and then finish those memories," suggested Harry.

"Food, now you've spoken my language," added Ron.

They got up and walked back to the castle. Life was normal for now. They went down to the kitchen for some dinner, as always the house elves were more than happy to serve them. They ate all they wanted and then went back to McGonagall's office.

"Okay, let's get to it, shall we?," said Ron.

Harry pulled one more flask out of the chest and moved over to the pensive.

"Ron, Hermione, this one is for the two of you."

"Shall we go then, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"You guys coming?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"No, I think we need some time alone," said Harry.

"Fine, just remember that that's my little sister, and that I have five older brothers who would murder you in a second if anything happens to her," warned Ron.

"Oh, just go away Ron," said Ginny shooting him a death glare.

"Fine, but you've been warned mate," shrugged Ron.

"Come on, Ron, she can take care of herself – and Harry," laughed Hermione winking at Ginny as they bent over the pensive.

Harry and Ginny moved over to a comfortable-looking overgrown chair.

"I would've never thought that I'd be dating my best mate's little sister."

"Don't be silly, Harry, I've fancied you since I first saw you."

"So I was told."

He pulled her so that she was now sitting on his lap, and started to caress her cheeks.

"Kiss me, Ginny."

"Like you need to ask." She lowered her head and captured his lips. At first the kiss was light and sweet, but it escalated to hot and passionate kissing. She moved away a little, trying to regain normal breathing, but Harry moved his mouth along her jaw line and started nibbling on her earlobes, which he knew drove her insane.

"Harry… not here- ahhh" she gasped as his hand moved inside her shirt and cupped her right breast. "Come on… they can be back at any moment."

"I know, we can be fast."

"No, later, I promise," she said as she wiggled out of his lap. She could feel how hard he was, but for the time being there was nothing she could do to 'help him out'.

"Could you feel it?" he asked as she started to fix her shirt.

"Of course I could feel, but I can't help you now."

"Are you wet for me?"

"Maybe…" And indeed she was, but she wasn't about to tell him, for the last place she wanted to shag him for the first time would be here with all the dead headmasters and headmistress watching.

"Fine, don't tell me. Tonight I'll make you beg."

Ginny's face was now almost as red as her hair, but before she could say anything Ron and Hermione were back. They walked over to the chair Harry was sitting on and each took a seat on the chair opposite Harry's.

"So tell us," said Harry while pulling a pillow over his lap trying to conceal his hard-on. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look that worried Harry and Ginny (who, upon seeing the exchanged look, was right back in action)

"What was the memory about? Can you tell us?" asked Ginny.

"Well…" started Ron.

"Well, we can and want to but neither of us know how to begin," said Hermione.

"Start at the beginning," said Harry, a little annoyed at the fact that he was interrupted.

"Well, prepare yourselves, because this was a bombshell to us, but I'll let Hermione tell it since I know I'm too shocked to tell you anything the way it really happened, go on Herms." Urged Ron.

"Thanks, Ron," she didn't know how to begin but figured she would do a better job at it the Ron would. "Well, the memory started at Snape's house. He was pacing the living room and he looked to be in deep thought when Bellatrix and Narcissa knocked at his door – we knew it was them even before he opened the door for them, so I'm assuming that that memory was one of Snape's. Well, Narcissa was really agitated, and Bellatrix was trying to convince her to leave. They talked about the Dark Lord's plan for Malfoy; how the only reason Malfoy had been chosen to carry out the – the plan was because Voldemort was angry at his father; and how he didn't expect Draco to succeed. But Bellatrix kept saying how Narcissa should not talk about the plan, and how she didn't trust Snape one bit, but Narcissa wasn't having it. She was there with a reason. She was there to ask for help – she wanted Snape to take over the plan, so Draco wouldn't come to any harm. Bellatrix was still trying to get her to leave until Snape told them that he would do whatever he could, and offered to make the Unbreakable Vow," She paused to see if they were with her, and in fact they were hanging on to her every word.

"The Unbreakable Vow, I heard Snape and Malfoy talking about that the night of Slughorn's Christmas party. Go on Herms," Harry urged her.

"So when they finished performing the unbreakable vow, the memory became all smoky and we fell back here, and we thought it was over. But seconds later we saw Snape and Dumbledore sitting where we are now, so we moved closer to be able to hear them better. Snape was telling Dumbledore what had happened. He was telling him how Voldemort's plan was for Draco to kill Dumbledore. Ron and I were shocked, but Dumbledore just smiled, which made Snape furious. He said, 'How can you smile about this, Albus? This is a most serious matter!'" said Hermione imitating Snape's voice almost to perfection. " Dumbledore said, 'Oh, dear Severus, for the well-organized mind, death is nothing but the next adventure.' But Snape wasn't happy with it, he told Dumbledore about the Unbreakable Vow and how if Draco failed he needed to go through with the plan, and he also told Dumbledore that he refused to pull his wand on him."

"Doesn't matter what he said, he still murdered Dumbledore," said Harry angrily.

"I know, Harry, but I have a feeling that something isn't right with this story. But once Snape said he refused to pull his wand on him, Dumbledore got this far-off look on his face, and the room started to fill with smoke, we couldn't see anything, and then it cleared, and we could see Snape walking towards the door. Before he left he turned around looked into Dumbledore's eyes, and said, 'If that's what you think is best, Albus, than I shall do it. But just remember that I refused, and that the only reason I'm going through with this is because of you,' and he was gone. It was over, so we came back."

"He knew all along that he was going to die," said Ginny.

"Looks that way," said Ron.

"So let me get this right: Malfoy was in love with Hermione, was tortured by his father, became a member of the Order and so was not an evil follower of Voldemort after all. Right?" asked Harry, trying to make sense of it all.

"Right," said Hermione.

"And Snape is on our side after all?"

"Right again."

"So why did they run?"

"I don't know, Harry," said Hermione.

"We still have four memories left, maybe the answer to our questions are in one of them," suggested Ginny.

"Only one way to find out," said Hermione.

Harry took out the next memory. "Looks like you're going again, mate. Need any company?"

"No, I think I'll go alone." He got to his feet and moved over to where Harry was, took the flask and went over to the pensive. Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat in silence waiting for Ron to return. Each was trying to understand how this could help them. By the time Ron was back neither had said a word.

"Back already?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, my memory wasn't long," Ron answered, taking the empty chair.

"So wanna tell us about it?" asked Hermione.

"No much to tell really. You-Know-Who was having a meeting, they were plotting on how to kill Harry, and then how to kill

Malfoy, once he failed his mission to kill Professor Dumbledore."

"That's nice, so they gave him a mission already expecting him to fail, they must have been really angry at Lucius," said Hermione.

"Oh I wish Dumbledore was still here. I'm so confused, I don't really see a reason for these memories. I think they're a waste of time." Piped Ginny.

"I have to agree with Ginny," said Harry.

"Hermione what do you think?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," was all she said.

Harry got his feet took out the next memory, and without a word moved to the pensive poured it into the basin and bent over, leaving the others behind. When he rejoined the others he had tears in his eyes.

"Harry? Hey, wanna talk about it?" asked Ginny moving over to where Harry was.

"My parents… I saw my parents," and he cried.

"Oh, Harry. What happened?"

"They were so happy, my mum was pregnant with me. She was so happy and my dad kept making a fool of himself and they laughed so much. And the there was me, my dad once again making a fool of himself for me to laugh, and my mum… they loved each other and me so much. He's gonna pay. I'm going to make sure he pays for all the pain he's ever caused the wizarding world."

"We'll get him mate," said Ron tapping Harry on the back.

"So, I guess it's my turn than?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, only you and me left," said Hermione.

Ginny got up, took her flask and off she went. Moments latter she was back.

"So before anyone asks me I'll just tell."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had snoozed off while she was gone and were startled by the sound of her voice.

"Sorry Gin, I guess we're tired," said Ron suppressing a yawn.

"It's okay. Here's what I saw: they were having an order meeting and they were talking about the seven strong."

"The seven what?" asked Harry.

"The seven strong. They were saying how the seven strong are the ones to fight the final battle, the ones to destroy Voldemort."

"But who are the 'seven strong'?" asked Ron.

"I've read about them. But they date back to Merlin's era," said Hermione.

"I don't know Herms but they weren't talking about ancient people," Ginny said.

"Well, did they mentioned who the seven strong are supposed to be?" asked Harry.

"They only mentioned four, Harry, Hermione, Ron and me so I don't know who the other three could be." As she said each name she looked at them.

"I had a feeling that much was a given, I want to know who the other three are supposed to be," said Harry.

"I don't know, but something tells me that Draco Malfoy is the fifth one," said Ginny.

"Most likely. My turn I guess," said Hermione.

She stood up, stretched and walked over to the chest, retrieved the last flask and walked over to stand next to the pensive.

"Gin, do you mind coming with me?" Hermione begged more than asked.

"Of course, Herms," how could she refuse a friend, and off they went.

They landed in a bedroom, big and comfortable. They saw Draco Malfoy sitting Indian style on the bed, seconds later Narcissa peeked her head in the door.

"Draco, may I come in?"

"Sure."

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, Mother, don't really want to talk either."

"I'm so sorry, Draco."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"It's not like I tried to stop him either."

"Mother you know what happened the last time you tried to stop him. What was it again two weeks in St. Mungos."

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked not really wanting to get into that subject ever again.

"I just survived five cruciatus and a sectumsempra, so really, Mother, I think that as long as he keeps cursing me and not her then I'll live."

"But Draco, why don't you just forget her? I assure you that if you do, he will stop torturing you."

"Mother, don't you think I've tried? Honestly. I've been trying to do that since the first time I realized that I liked her."

"I could obliviate you, so that you know her but hate her."

"NO."

"So you want to keep being tortured then?"

"No, Mother, I just want to be happy."

She hugged him tight, and they both cried. The room changed and Hermione and Ginny were now standing in the Potions classroom.

"Are you sure about this, young Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir, what else could I possibly do? She hates me. I made sure she hates me. She would never listen to me if I try to talk to her, and now with this plan that I have to kill you –"

"You don't have to participate, Severus can take the lead."

"Sir, but if I don't they will do horrible things to my Mother. These _are_ the Death Eaters, after all."

"I understand, just for her safety we will be taking your mother into hiding. Things will go through as planned. After it's all over, they will find out the real truth. And perhaps Miss Granger won't hate you after all."

"Thank you Sir, but I've accepted the fact that she hates me as long as she is safe and happy. I don't care if she chooses Weasley for a husband and has a bunch of Weasley's brats."

"So young and already he claims defeat. Alas! My boy, you have much to learn."

"How is she?"

"She is fine, to my knowledge."

"Do you have all the memories ready for them?"

"Yes, I do."

"This had better work, sir."

"Have faith, young Malfoy. Fate has a funny way of throwing people together."

"So my mother and Hermione will be safe, then?"

"Your mother we can protect, but Miss Granger can defend herself."

"You can't let her fight."

"And you think I could stop her? She is the brightest witch in your generation, so pardon me if I do not get on her bad side. Surely you know she is needed in the final battle."

"But, Sir…"

"No buts, Mr. Malfoy. After all, you will be there, as well. You can protect her."

"With my life ,Sir."

"You know, she should be considered the brightest witch for the past six generations."

"And why is that, Sir?"

"Why it's simple Mr. Malfoy."

"Sorry, Sir but you need to be more clear."

"She is the first witch to make a Malfoy fall in love without even meaning to do so, in my opinion should land her the title."

And with that, the memory was over. Ginny and Hermione were now back in reality. When they got back Ron and Harry were already on their feet making their way to the door.

"How was it?" asked Ron.

"Sorry, but I don't really wanna talk about it," said Hermione.

"Okay, your choice, we respect it. But now we should get to bed, it's almost three in the morning. Tomorrow we'll go over what we saw and try to understand. We have to owl Mrs. Weasley and maybe have a talk with McGonagall maybe she can help us fill in the blanks," said Harry.

They walked together to the Gryffindor tower. Ron said good night and went off to bed. Hermione too was tired, and plus she needed to sort out all that had happened. She'd had a long day, and of all the things she had found out today there was one that she couldn't ignore. Draco Malfoy liked her. No, he loved her. And now that she was allowed to admit it to herself, she realized that she didn't hate him, she hated the names he called her, she hated the way he treated her friends but she didn't hate him. 'Oh, Merlin, why me?' she thought as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. She wanted to magically seal the door but she couldn't, as Ginny was coming to sleep in there too. Meanwhile, down in the common room Ginny and Harry took a seat on their regular spot by the fireplace.

"Harry, I'm not sleepy."

"Neither am I."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Make me forget, Gin."

"What do you mean?"

He held out his hand to her and when she took it he pulled so that she was standing in front of him. He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her down onto his lap so she was now straddling him. He looked deep into her eyes so she could see how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

"Make me forget it all for just one night." And he kissed her. First he started to nibble on her lower lip, then he kissed her deep and hard. A kiss she had never had before. A kiss that said more than words could. "I need you, Gin."

"Come with me." She got to her feet and took him by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To find a bed." No more words needed to be said, he followed. They went to the first door they could find. Once inside, Ginny took out her wand and silenced and locked the door with a couple different spells. Then she turned to the fireplace and lit a fire. When she turned to the bed Harry was sitting on the edge, staring at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just admiring how hot and powerful you are."

"Oh stop it," she said, moving closer to him. She started to pull her shirt up but he stopped her.

"Let me."

He pulled her shirt up and over her head. He bent a little and started kissing her neck while undoing the clasp of her bra. He pulled away so he could slide it off her arms. He stopped for a second to take in how beautiful she was, she got a little self-conscious and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, don't, I like the way you look without a shirt on."

He pulled his shirt off too so that they were on equal grounds, and pulled her to him. He went back to kissing her, with one of his hands he started to massage her breasts, with the other he undid her loose-fitting jeans. Her nipples were now hard so he used both his hands to pull her pants down together with her underwear so she was now naked in front of him. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He pushed her gently onto the bed, took off his pants and boxers and joined her. He started kissing her again, he was on top of her, his left arm held him up so that his weight wouldn't crush her, with his right hand he started to caress her breasts. He moved his mouth from hers and started to move down her neck, leaving behind a burning trail that made Ginny moan softly. He moved his mouth lower and sucked in one of her nipples. This made Ginny moan louder. He moved his right hand to her pussy and began rubbing her clit lightly. She was a virgin, and Harry was no expert, but he knew she needed to be wet, so he moved his finger to her entrance. She was wet, but he wanted her to cum for him first. He inserted one finger into her, and started pumping in and out while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"More… Harry, I need more…"

So he added another finger. 'Merlin, she's tight,' he thought to himself.

"Ha… Harry, please… I need you… inside… please…"

"No. Not until you cum for me." He moved his mouth lower and sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. That was all it took to send Ginny over the edge and she came hard. He could feel her walls clenching around his fingers. He waited until her orgasm was over before he pulled out his fingers. With a smile on his face he brought his fingers to her mouth and she sucked it. It was weird at first but she tasted alright.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He positioned himself at her entrance and grabbed her shoulders. He entered her slowly and stopped when he found resistance. He looked into her eyes asking for permission; when she nodded he pushed harder, and he felt the barrier inside her give, but he also felt her whole body tense. He still held her eyes with his own, and a single tear slipped from the corner of her left eye and ran down her temple into her hair. Holding himself perfectly still, he was about to ask if it was okay to move when he felt her thrust her hips up to try to meet him. That was as good a sign as any, and he started to move in and out of her – slowly at first, he was afraid he'd hurt her if he move any faster.

"Harry, please… faster, harder,"

"As you wish," and he started to pump into her faster and harder. This was too good, he never wanted it to end, but he knew he wouldn't last long at all, she felt too good and he was loosing it fast. But she needed to cum before him, so while he moved in and out of her, he reached to where he was pounding into her and started to rub her clit. She was very close and when his fingers touched her swollen bud, she lost it.

"Oh I'm… Cumming…!" Once he felt her walls tighten around him, he lost it too, and with a couple more deep thrusts he came deep into her pussy. Exhausted he collapsed on top of her, both wasted and sweaty, but both happy.

"Gin, that was the best," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead, "but we should get to bed so Ron won't murder me."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too."

Give me some feed back. Let me know how you like this storie so far.


	5. Out Of Hidding

**_Out Of Hiding_**

**Mean while in a little hut somewhere in London.**

"**Draco if you take on more step I'm going to put a body bind on you," said Severus Snape.**

"**Uncle Sev how can you just sit there and do nothing."**

"**Draco have some patience, your pacing is driving me insane."**

"**Well I can just sit down like you, I've been in this damn hut for what feels like a year."**

"**Oh don't be so exaggerated Draco, it's not even that bad."**

"**Not even that bad, what are you talking about. I can't leave this hell, I can't use any magic, there's nothing in here to keep me entertained. I am bored to death."**

"**Okay I've changed my mind, I'm going to put a silencing charm on you."**

"**When can I get out of here?"**

"**I don't know Draco now please be quiet, I need to think."**

"**Fine."**

**For the next hour or so they sat in absolute silence until.**

'**_Crack'_**

"**Could that be him?" said Draco getting to his feet.**

"**And who else knows where we are hidden?" **

'**_Knock-knock-knock'_**

"**Password?" came Snape's voice from inside the hut.**

"**Lemon Drops," said the new comer.**

"**Thank Merlin you're back," said Snape stepping aside to let the new comer in.**

"**No patience Severus," chuckled the new comer. "Ah, Draco how are you?"**

"**Driving me insane," mumbled Snape.**

"**I haven't seen daylight in days Sir, I'm bored," answered Draco ignoring Snape's comment.**

"**That good huh?"**

"**Do you have news for us Sir?" asked Draco trying to keep his cool.**

"**Yes I just so happen to do so," answered the new comer with a smile.**

"**Please entertain us," said Snape.**

"**Well, they have finished with the memories."**

"**Do you think they understand the meaning behind them?" asked Snape.**

"**I don't know if they understand but I know that miss Granger is adding two ad two together."**

"**How is she?" asked Draco.**

"**She looks confused, but she's doing good."**

"**So they're done. When can I come out?" asked Draco.**

"**Send an owl to Harry and wait for his answer, as soon as you get it than you may leave."**

"**What should I write?"**

"**Tell him that you are to come to Head Quarters as soon as possible."**

"**But-**

"**Go on Draco, you're smart I know you'll think of something to write," he paused and waited for Draco to leave the room to send his owl and turned to **

**Snape. "I have heard some rumors among the portraits that Voldemort is forming a new army." **

"**I haven't heard much yet, but he did ask for my opinion."**

"**Lord Voldemort asked for your opinion?"**

"**Yes, he has made me his right hand man ever since the funeral of Albus Dumbledore." **

"**Yes that would lend anyone the right hand position with him.'**

"**Why thank you for your vote of confidence."**

"**Now, now let's not get all worked up. back to the rumors."**

"**Like I said I haven't heard much, all I heard was that he isn't going to be using his Death Eaters to fight his final battle."**

"**Next time you get summoned find out more if you can please."**

"**Of course."**

"**Owl has been sent, I'm off to bed," said Draco peeking his head in the door.**

**Back in Hogwarts.**

**Hermione's thoughts were a train wreck. What was she to do now? All she knew, all she thought she knew had just been proved wrong in one day, kind of like when she first found out that she was a witch. Her world was turned upside down, well, it wasn't that drastic again but she hated feeling like this, she hated not knowing what next. Yeah Snape had spoken the curse to kill Dumbledore, but it wasn't because he wanted to it was because of a stupid vow; and Draco who she thought was a Death-Eater-Muggle-Hating-Bastard didn't hate her at all. She had no idea how to deal with this new information. I mean he's hot and all but she hate him, fells bad for him but still hates all he has done to her and her friends so in the end she hates him.**

"**Oh sometimes I hate being a witch."**

'**No you don't,' said a little voice inside her head 'and plus you know it feels good to have a boy want you, and not just any boy either, but the Slytherin god himself.'**

"**Oh shut up," she said to the voice. "Great now I'm listening to voices inside my head."**

'**You know you want him, I mean what girl wouldn't.'**

"**I said shut up," she dropped onto her bed. "Maybe a book will keep me entertained," she reached for her trunk and took out a romance novel that her friend back home had given her for her birthday. A book called _'Playing with the devil' by Jane Potter._ "Maybe she's related to Harry," said Hermione reading over the cover of the book.**

**She started to flip through that pages, it was interesting enough to clear her mind from the day's event but not enough to keep her from dosing on and off.**

"**Hey you," came a sweet but strong voice from the door way. Hermione could see the silhouette of a man, but could not tell who it was.**

"**Who's there?"**

**The man stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Once he stepped closer to the bed, she could now see who the man was.**

"**Oh Merlin," she whispered.**

"**Not quiet love, just Draco."**

"**How… when… what…?"**

"**I see you have many questions."**

"**Well yeah," she said forcing her voice out. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"**

"**Calm down love, one question at a time."**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I came to see you," he said simply.**

"**But why?"**

"**Because I missed you."**

"**Where were you?" she asked ignoring his last answer.**

"**We were hiding."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because that was the plan."**

"**But-**

"**Later, I promise that we can talk later, now, I came to ask you for something."**

"**And what was that."**

"**I was told that you saw the memory."**

"**Yeah, and?"**

"**And I was wondering if I could have a hug," but his last word was barely a whisper.**

"**I'm sorry, a what?"**

"**A hug."**

**Draco Malfoy wants a hug from me. Wow I must be dreaming… Oh what the hell.**

"**Why?" she asked. She had to, asking questions made her feel at ease.**

"**Why not?"**

'**I don't know maybe because you're Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy the notorious Death Eater. And just for and grand finale WE ARE ENEMYS' her logical brain screamed at her. Draco opened his arms and just stood there looking every bit of what he was not supposed to look – innocent --.**

'**Oh look at him, don't leave him hanging,' said her teenage side. Without her consent, her legs swung to the side of the bed and carried her to stand in front of him. "traitor" she mumbled to her legs.**

"**What'd you say?" he whispered.**

**But she didn't answer him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he took this opportunity to wrap his around her waist. They remained like that for a couple of minutes or so, his grip on her was like someone on the edge of a cliff holding on to a root for dear life. She pushed back from his body and he loosened his grip on her but did not let her go completely. She looked deep into his eyes, he gazed right back at her and for a moment she saw him, all walls that he had built around himself crumbled and fell. She was looking at him and for the first time she saw him.**

"**Draco…"**

"**Shh… don't."**

**His eyes were watery, he had her in his arms but she was yet so far away that it pained him. He would never admit this for his pride was bigger than him. But it pained him indeed. He knew if she started to talk that she would find a reason to get away from him, not that he blamed her at all, but he knew that if she did he wouldn't be able to hold back tears. She had, with one soft glance his way, destroyed the walls he had worked so hard to build around his heart. Hermione saw this, she could clearly see conflict going on behind his grey eyes, so she shut off her brain and followed what her heart so desperately wanted. She kissed him. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. For a moment he did nothing, he was too shocked to even think. She was about to move away, 'what are you doing?' her brain had kicked in again, but before she could move away she felt his hand move up her back until he was holding the back of he head in place, than he pressed his lips harder against hers, his tong moving over her lips asking for permission to enter. And surprisingly enough she granted. **

**The kiss was passionate, it was desperate. With his tongue now exploring her mouth, she started to move hers as if exploring foreign territory. His tasted wrong, it was supposed to taste like foul waste but it didn't, it tasted heavenly, it tasted like cotton-candy. She didn't want to let go but she was in desperate need of air, she let go of his mouth and he started to kiss down her neck, leaving a burning trail behind. He started to nibble and suck on her neck, 'Oh Merlin, I never thought my neck was this sensitive' she thought to herself. 'What are you doing? THAT'S MALFOY' her brain had kicked into gear again and was trying desperately to knock some sense into her. She grabbed his head with both hand and brought it upwards so that they were seeing eye to eye.**

"**What are we doing?" but she sounded more breathless than she wanted to.**

"**I need you," he said not bothering to hide how breathless she made him feel.**

"**Why? Why me?"**

"**I want you."**

"**Be serious Malfoy."**

"**Draco, please just Draco."**

"**Draco I can't, we can't."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because…"**

"**Tell me Hermione, tell me to go away and you'll never see me again."**

"**I… uhm…"**

"**I want you. I've wanted you since third year. Please Hermione, tell me."**

"**I don't know Draco, I'm so confused… I hate feeling this way. I don't want you to go away forever," she pause 'yes you do, come on tell him' said her brain. "I'm sorry I just had a long day and I just need to think things through."**

**He smiled at her.**

"**Wait a minute," she called.**

"**What?"**

"**Did you just smile at me? At me, Hermione-Bookworm-Know-It-All-Gryffindor-Granger."**

"**Why yes," he smiled again, but this was for the way she called herself.**

"**Stop that," she said blushing a little. "But why?"**

"**Because I was expecting you to tell me to go away and never come within a hundred yards, I was happy."**

"**Believe me so was I."**

**Silence**

"**I don't have much time, I have to go."**

"**Okay," **

"**Can I have a kiss before I go?"**

"**I don't thin-**

**But before she could finish her sentence he closed the distance between them and captured her lips on his. When he pulled away and spoke to her his voice was feminine.**

"**Herms wake up."**

"**Draco what are you talking about?"**

"**Draco? Hermione wake up, it's me Ginny."**

"**What?" she shot up in bed. "What's going on Gin?"**

"**I'm the one who should be asking _you_ what's going on."**

"**Draco where is he?"**

"**Draco? As in memory Draco?" Ginny was really confused.**

"**How many Dracos do we know?" Hermione was getting frustrated.**

"**None. I don't any, I know of one but I don't really _know_ him."**

"**Well, point. Now where is he?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**But he was just here, you had to have seen him."**

"**Come on wake up, you must have been dreaming."**

"**But it… Are you sure?"**

**But Ginny didn't have to answer her friend, a look was all it took.**

"**I'm sorry you did just wake me up. But Gin that was so real, I can still…" But Ginny never heard her finish her sentence because half way though it Hermione had laid back in bed and covered her face with her pillow.**

"**You can still… what?" said Ginny pulling the pillow away from her face.**

"**Never mind, like you said it was just a dream."**

"**Maybe so, but I'm your friend and if you just had a dream with the Slytherin-Bad-boy, than I deserve to know."**

"**I don't remember it," she was trying to lie but she was blushing deeply.**

"**Oh you are such a horrible liar, one would think that all these years of mischief with my brother and Harry you would've learned how to lie a little better. And you are blushing so spill."**

"**I'm not getting out of telling you, am I?"**

"**No way."**

"**Gin I just had the most realistic dream of my life…"**

"**Let me guess? Draco."**

"**Yeah, but it was so real, I mean, I can still taste his lips."**

"**Hermione you naughty girl, were you having sex dreams with Malfoy?"**

"**No Ginny it was nothing like that. We just kissed, but Gin I can still smell him, as if he was in this room."**

"**Maybe you just had a long day."**

"**Could be, but it was just so real."**

"**Yeah, yeah never mind your dream now, I have juicy news."**

"**What? Tell me," and just like that she pushed her dream with Draco to the back of her mind.**

"**I did it."**

"**What did you do?"**

" '**It' I did it."**

"**What? Ohh, you called me naughty."**

"**I guess."**

"**So how was it?"**

"**Well, it hurts like getting stung from a blast-ended screwt at first, but Oh Merlin Herms," Ginny said fanning herself with her hands. "he was so nice, so gentle."**

"**Well, I'm happy for you."**

"**Really. You don't look it."**

"**No really, I am. I just feel like I'm going to be the only eighty years old virgin in the wizarding world."**

"**Don't talk like that, I'm sure you'll find someone."**

"**Oh be serious Ginny, who's going to like me, bushy hair and no sense of fashion what so ever. There was your brother but now even he's got someone."**

"**Stop sulking, it does not suit you, and plus Malfoy likes you."**

"**Come off it Gin."**

"**Fine, all you have to do is show some skin, and get some hair potions. And of course take me shopping the next time you go."**

"**No I don't think so."**

"**Come on live a little, you're Head Girl which means it's your last year. Come on shock people."**

"**Fine, we still have a couple weeks left before school starts. When we go shopping, I'll let you shop for me. Merlin knows I must have lost my mind."**

"**Why? For trusting me?" Ginny sounded offended.**

"**No silly, for trusting you to shop for me."**

"**I have an idea."**

"**Should I be scared?" Hermione asked.**

"**No you shouldn't. I think that you should let me shop for what you'll wear on Bill's wedding."**

"**I don't know Gin."**

"**Come on I'll swear a wizards oath that I'll not make you look like a strumpet."**

"**No need for a wizards oath, just promise as a friend."**

"**I promise."**

"**Good enough, now let's go to sleep."**

"**G'night then."**

"**Night Gin."**

**They dosed off into an uneasy sleep, both had something on their mind. Ginny too excited about what had just happened and Hermione afraid- or was she- of another dream with Draco Malfoy.**

"**Gin, Mione wake up," called Ron from the bottom of the stairs, him and Harry still hadn't figured out how to get passed the alarm. "Come on WAKE UP," he yelled.**

"**Ronald Weasley this has better be good or I'm going to hex you until graduation night," said Hermione walking down the steps just as he was about to yell again.**

"**Oh for Merlin's sake, go get dressed," Ron said blushing deeply.**

"**Ronald I am dressed, now what was so important that you had to be so bloody loud," Hermione was wearing a pair of pajamas her mom had bought for her, short shorts and a tank top that reached just above the navel.**

"**Well, maybe in the muggle world you call that clothes, but here in the wizarding world we call that underwear-**

"**Ronald leave her alone what did you want?" said Ginny, looking more livid than Hermione was.**

"**Harry's got an owl," Ron said avoiding Hermione.**

"**That's why you woke us up as if the castle was being attacked by Voldemort Himself, I should hex you just for-**

"**It's from Malfoy," Ron interrupted before Hermione could go on her rampage.**

"**We'll be down soon," said Ginny walking back to the room.**

"**Fine," was all Ron managed to say before Hermione stormed back into the room.**

"**Here," said Ginny handing Hermione a bathrobe, "let's go see what Malfoy has to say."**

**Hermione put on the bathrobe and followed Ginny down to the common room.**

"**What does it say Harry?" asked Ginny upon arrival.**

"**He's clever, very clever," answered Harry.**

"**Leave it to that git to write you letter saying that he is very clever," piped Ron.**

"**No mate, _I_ said he's clever. The letter he wrote me is charmed to look like a love letter, it took me a while to work through the charms."**

"**Wow, I need to learn that," said Ron.**

"**You need to learn loads Ron, now let Harry tell us what's in the letter," said Hermione.**

"**I'll just read it aloud," Harry cleared his throat and started:**

'**_Potter_**

**_I've heard from a reliable source that you and your friends have finished going through the memories._**

**_My hide out is no longer safe, and I need to go somewhere that is, the only place I can think of, and believe me I've done some thinking, is Head Quarter._**

**_Please don't take too long to reply. The owl will wait for your response. I need your permission to enter headquarters._**

**_D.M.'_**

"**He wants to go to Grimmauld Place?" asked Ron.**

"**No I think he _needs_ to," added Ginny.**

"**What are you going to do Harry?" asked Hermione.**

"**I'm going to reply, and by the way Malfoy has girls handwrighting," said Harry getting to his feet to find ink, quill and parchment.**

"**Hermione, we should go find Professor McGonagall," suggested Ginny.**

"**Yeah, we should, maybe she can help us with some of those memories,"**

"**I'm going to go send an owl to mum, before she dies of worries," said Ron getting to his feet and walking out of the portrait hole.**

** Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writting it  
**


	6. No Hard Feelings

**_No Hard Feelings_**

**After Ron returned from the owlery, they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.**

"**You know, I knew the Great Hall was huge, but it looks to be five times bigger without the house tables," said Ron looking around as if it was his first time in there. Since there was practically no one in school, the four house tables were gone, all there was in the middle of the room was a dinning table that would sit about twelve adults.**

"**You're right mate, not even for the holidays does the Hall look so empty," said Harry also looking amused.**

"**Well, it's summer. Besides it's only us and some of the teachers," said Hermione.**

"**Come lets eat," said Ginny. At the table Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey were already eating their breakfast.**

"**Morning Professors," said Hermione. They nodded in acknowledgment.**

"**Professor McGonagall we were wondering if we could speak to you after breakfast?" asked Harry.**

"**Yes, my office. But not right after breakfast for I have a floo conference with Alastor Moody, I'll send Dobby to fetch you once I'm done," she answered curtly.**

"**Thank you Professor, we'll be out on the grounds," said Hermione.**

"**I'm sure Dobby will know where to find you, and please don't wonder off grounds," she looked very worried about something.**

**They ate their breakfast in relative silence, except for the 'pass me this' and 'thank you'. Once they were done Ginny was the first on her feet, the others followed promptly. Once outside Ginny was also the first to voice her concern.**

"**Did you guys notice it too, or was it just my imagination?" asked Ginny.**

"**Ginny you can be so vague sometimes," said Ron.**

"**I mean, did you guys notice that Professor McGonagall looked very worried about something?"**

"**I noticed it Gin, I can't really think what about though," answered Hermione.**

"**I for one could never tell any expression besides anger and bitterness on her face, even the very few times I saw her smile it still looked like she had eaten some very nasty flavored bearty-bott-beans," said Ron. **

"**Let's go see Hagrid while we wait for Dobby," suggested Hermione, ignoring Ron's comment. It was kind of true but she wasn't about to hand it him.**

"**Sounds good to me. I think I owe him an apology," added Harry.**

**They went down to Hagrid's cabin but he wasn't there, neither was Fang so they just assumed that he had gone into the Forbidden Forest, on their way back to the castle they met Dobby. **

"**Ohh Harry Potter sir, I is so happy to see you, sir, and all of Harry Potter's friends too, ohh Dobby knew sirs and misses was in the castle but Dobby did not want to interrupt important business," Dobby squeaked and jumped around. **

"**It's good to see you, too, Dobby, is Professor McGonagall ready to see us?"**

"**Yes, you see, the Headmistress sent Dobby to come fetch you, so follow Dobby please, Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter's friends, too," Dobby beamed. And follow they did. Once in the Headmistress' office.**

"**So what was it that you wanted?" she asked them curtly.**

"**We were wondering if maybe, you could helps us?" asked Ginny.**

"**Help you with what miss Weasley?"**

"**With the memories," answered Ginny.**

"**Okay, how can I help?"**

"**We don't really understand how those memories are supposed to help us fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said Ron.**

"**Yeah, honestly Professor, I think they were a waste of time," said Harry.**

"**Well, I don't think they were all a waste of time," said Ginny.**

"**How so miss Weasley?"**

"**Well, we found out that Malfoy and Snape aren't really enemies. And we also found out, vaguely of course, about the _Seven Strong._" Answered Ginny.**

"**And we now know that when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave Malfoy the task of killing Professor Dumbledore, he didn't really expect Malfoy to succeed," Ron added.**

"**And we also found out about Malfoy's prophecy," Harry finished.**

"**You seem to have gotten the message well, what makes you think that you need my help?" said Professor McGonagall looking at her students with a glint of pride in her eyes.**

"**I don't know Professor but something isn't right. In the memory that me and Ron shared, there was this part of it that we couldn't see a thing, it all went smoky-**

"**As if someone had tempered with it," said Harry interrupting Hermione mid-sentence.**

"**What do you mean Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.**

"**When Professor Dumbledore was showing me some memories, there was one that was like Hermione just described, and Professor Dumbledore told me that it had been tempered with,"**

"**But that makes no sense Harry, why would Professor Dumbledore leave us memories that were tempered with?" asked Ron.**

"**Because there's something in there that he doesn't want us to know," said Hermione, Professor McGonagall could see that she was putting two and two together and fast.**

"**That makes even less sense, if there was something in there that he didn't want us to know than why leave the memory for us to see," said Ron looking really confused this time.**

"**All I can tell you now, is that the memories were left for a reason, I don't know that much about them, for I did not see them. I know Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy are innocent and that they are hiding somewhere I don't know," she said simply.**

"**But Professor, why not just pass along the information? Why leave us these memories?" asked Harry.**

"**Because Mr. Potter if I had told you two days ago that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were cleared of all charges would you have believed me?" she asked Harry but looked at them all for an answer.**

"**No, we probably would have thought you were under the imperious curse," answered Ginny for them all.**

"**But Professor, if they were cleared of all charges, why are they still hiding?" asked Hermione.**

"**Because they are clear with the Ministry but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still after young Malfoy. That's what I know, now if the three of you will excuse me I'd like to have a word with miss Granger," she said dismissing them. "Oh and Alastor Moody will be escorting you back to Grimmauld Place, he'll be here soon, I'll send him to Gryffindor tower once he arrives."**

"**Thank you Professor, but why Grimmauld Place and not the Burrow?" asked Ginny.**

"**Your Mother thinks it's best, and with Harry's consent she plans on staying there until this whole mess is done with," answered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Of course they have my consent," piped Harry.**

"**That much we figured, but go on I need to speak with miss Granger," and so they left.**

"**What was it that you needed Professor?" asked Hermione a bit alarmed by being requested to remain behind.**

"**By the look on your face earlier I assume that you somewhat know what was said once the memory became unclear,"**

"**I thought I did but I can't be right,"**

"**In six years of having you as a student, I dare say that you were never wrong,"**

"**Thank you Professor, but the answer to your questions in class I could find them in books, but this is another story. I thought that once the Headmaster found out about Voldemort's plan that he came up with one of his own, but I don't believe the plan he came up with ended with him dead."**

"**I think you are right, I must ask you not to discuss your findings with anyone as of yet."**

"**But why not?"**

"**Because like you said it's a thought, and I think that the less people knows about it as off yet the better."**

"**Professor what aren't you telling me?"**

"**Nothing miss Granger."**

"**Fine, if you don't want to tell me then don't. but don't ask me to keep a secret from my friends,"**

"**We all have secrets miss Granger," **

"**Yes I know Professor, but if I'm right, he can be of great help to us,"**

"**That is not my choice to make, but I must ask you not to tell anyone of your findings as of yet,"**

"**If that's how you want it Professor, then I shall keep it. But if the time comes when I think it's time to tell, I'll do so."**

"**Thank you, you may go."**

**Hermione left to go find her friends in the Gryffindor tower, but as she thought, they weren't in the Gryffindor tower, they were waiting for her just around the corner.**

"**So what did she want Hermione?" asked Ginny.**

"**Oh she just wanted to feel me in on some Head Girl duties," and as she had hoped, they fell for it.**

"**But isn't she supposed to do that on your first day back?" asked Ron as clueless as always.**

"**Yeah, but she has a lot on her mind, so maybe she wanted to get a head start," but this answer did not come from Hermione it came instead from Ginny. 'Great' Hermione thought 'she knows I'm fibbing' **

"**Come on, Moody will be here soon," said Hermione hoping to drop the subject. They went back to Gryffindor tower, got their stuff ready for when Moody arrived all they had to do was leave. When Moody and Professor McGonagall came in through the portrait hole, they got ready to leave, they used the fire place to floo to Grimmauld Place. **

**Once they arrived at Grimmauld Place Mrs. Weasley came to meet them.**

"**Oh Harry dear, I'm sorry for invading your home like this, but our home is no longer safe. I meant to ask you first but then there was a Dark Mark not too far away from us so this was the only place I could think off," she said it all in just about on breath.**

"**It's okay Mrs. Weasley, you can stay as long as you want," smiled Harry.**

"**Mrs. Weasley did you just say that there was a Dark Mark," said Hermione.**

"**Yes dear,"**

"**But mum, we don't have any neighbors," stated Ginny.**

"**That's why your father and I decided to come here, we think that the Death Eaters were going to attack the Burrow but got lost on their first attempt, you know because of the 'confundus ward' your father placed around the grounds," she said looking distraught. And we thought they might try again so thank you dear for letting us stay, dinner will be out soon. Why don't you guys go get cleaned up for dinner," she said ushering them upstairs.**

"**So Harry, what did you tell Malfoy?" asked Ron.**

"**I told him to come tomorrow early in the morning, sometime around four," answered Harry.**

"**Why so early Mate?"**

"**Because I have to meet him outside and it wouldn't do to go out in the middle of the day, you know with all the neighbors and all," answered Harry.**

"**It's going to be a bit crowded in here," said Ginny.**

"**Yeah you could say that, good thing there's enough rooms," said Harry.**

"**Where's Malfoy going to sleep?" asked Ron.**

"**With us," Harry laughed.**

"**WHAT?" yelled Ron.**

"**Oh shush Ron, unless you want him to sleep with us," said Ginny batting her eyelashes. Hermione and Harry laughed.**

"**Not funny," pouted Ron.**

"**So I take it you're okay with him sharing the room with us?" laughed Harry.**

"**Of course. I get the bed by the door," said Ron.**

"**I don't know Ronnie perhaps you want to sleep by our door," said Ginny.**

"**I think that maybe I should," piped Ron.**

"**Ron, you've got post, and the owl won't let me take it" called Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Coming Mum" and he left to get his mail.**

"**A galleon says it's from Luna," Ginny said.**

"**Who else?" giggled Hermione.**

"**You girls are evil," said Harry.**

"**So who's it from Ron?" asked Hermione.**

"**Luna," said Ron blushing. **

"**Ask her to come over," said Harry.**

"**You sure, mate," said Ron.**

"**Yeah I'm sure, Merlin knows when we'll have to face Voldemort in battle, so we might as well enjoy," shrugged Harry.**

"**Great and I get to play fifth wheel," said Hermione throwing her hand in the air.**

"**Is that a game?" asked Ginny.**

"**No it's a muggle thing," said Harry.**

"**Oh," said Ginny curtly.**

"**It means to be an extra, I have you and Ron will have Luna, so she thinks she'll be left **

**out," explained Harry.**

"**You could always go to sleep Herms," winked Ginny.**

"**That's not nice Gin," said Harry, clueless of what the wink meant. **

**Harry was anxious; dinner went by like a blur. Everyone went to bed, but Harry couldn't sleep, he was just about to invite Malfoy into his house. So sleep was scarce. He heard the clock strike four in the morning, and he made his way to the front door. He opened the door and stepped outside into the front yard.**

"**Potter," **

"**Malfoy, I see you have an invisibility cloak as well," answered Harry.**

"**You didn't expect me to hang around here, for anyone to see," said Draco.**

"**Point, now come in before the neighbors notice a house that was never here before," said Harry opening the door and stepping side ways to give Draco room to enter. Once Harry felt a breeze that meant someone had walked by him, he went in and locked the door.**

"**I haven't slept yet, so I'm going to do that now, you coming?" asked Harry.**

"**To sleep with you Potter, no I think I'll pass," smirked Draco.**

"**Fine, suit yourself. Kitchen's that way if you get hungry," said Harry pointing to a door to his left. "Do not make any noise or you'll wake up the portraits, everyone else should be up soon. Which means that Mrs. Weasley will be making us breakfast," said Harry making his way towards the stairs.**

"**Everyone else?" asked Draco sounding surprised.**

"**Yes Malfoy, everyone else. The Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione and Luna Lovegood will be coming to stay with us too. So if you want to stay here you best be on your best behavior. And in my house we do not call each other bad names, Merlin knows we get enough of that from the portraits, am I clear?" said Harry a bit irritated.**

"**Crystal, night Potter,"**

"**Night Malfoy," and Harry left for bed. Later on that morning when Mrs. Weasley was on her way down to make breakfast she found the most peculiar thing, from the top of the stair she could see Mrs. Black's portrait with its curtain pulled open, that wasn't what caught Mrs. Weasley's attention. What caught her attention was the fact that the portrait was not shrieking, like it normally does, but it was having a conversation. She walked further down to find Draco Malfoy, 'that would explain why it isn't shrieking' thought Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Good morning dear," she said to Draco.**

"**Blood traitor," shrieked the portrait loudly.**

"**Now, Mrs. Black there's no need for foul names," said Draco in a silky voice, and as if the portrait had gone under a spell, it quieted.**

"**Good Morning Mrs. Weasley," said Draco giving her a curt bow.**

"**I'm going to make breakfast, would you like some now or will you wait for the others?" she asked sweetly.**

"**I think I'll wait for everybody else," he said.**

**She descended the rest of the stairs and was just about to enter the kitchen when he spoke again.**

"**Uhm…"**

"**Yes Dear?" she called from the doorway.**

"**Where could I have a shower," he asked a bit shyly.**

**From what she knew of the Malfoy family, this was very out of character. "Up the stairs, three doors to your left, hurry there'll be a line soon."**

"**Thank you," he said going half way up the stairs, before coming back down and closing the drapes over the portrait. He took a quick shower, his hair was wet and he had run out of hair potions, so he just towel dried it and stepped out of the bathroom. Hermione was standing right out the door waiting to go in.**

"**Good morning Hermione," he said.**

**She was speechless, maybe because he had used her name or maybe, it was because he was standing there with black slacks and a white t-shirt looking perfectly 'eatable', to Hermione there was no other way to describe him. Well, either or she was awestruck.**

"**Hermione go put some clothes on," Ron's sneer brought her out of dream land. She was wearing the same set of pajamas she had been wearing back at Hogwarts. She looked at Ron and was about to protest, but she looked down at herself and for some reason she felt underdressed, like she was only in her underwear. She turned without a word and darted back to her room.**

"**What did you do Ferret?" said Ron.**

"**Good morning to you too, Weasley," grinned Draco looking past Ron at Harry whom was watching the scene.**

"**Watch your back Ferret, accidents happen," threatened Ron.**

"**Oh do they, I didn't know. Good Morning Potter, I was just about to remind Weasley here of your little house rule, but perhaps you like to do that yourself," smiled Draco innocently.**

"**Ron cut it out, let's keep it civil now shall we?" said Harry yawning.**

"**He started it," whined Ron.**

"**Yes, don't I always," said Draco walking away.**

"**Ohh, I'd love to do some damage to that zombie pale face of his," said Ron clenching his fists.**

"**Yeah, me too mate, but if we are right we'll need him against Voldemort."**

"**Fine, what about after," said Ron grinning.**

"**Now that's another story," said Harry tapping his friend in the back.**

**They all sat around the dinning table and Mrs. Weasley served breakfast. Everyone had something to talk about to one person or the other; Harry and Lupin were engaged in a deep conversation, while Tonks and Ginny giggled at Hermione, which for some reason could not carry on a conversation without blushing and choking.**

"**Dear this came for you while you were in the shower," said Mrs. Weasley handing Draco his Hogwarts letter.**

"**Thank you," he answered simply.**

"**I see they're letting the Ferret back in school, if it was up to me I'd give him to the " said Ron irritated.**

"**Ronald Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley warningly. "Girls, Tonks offered to escort you to Hogsmead to get your dress robes for the wedding," she said to Hermione and Ginny.**

"**Really, when can we go?" Ginny beamed.**

"**Sometime this week," answered Tonks.**

"**I'm going home," said Hermione suddenly. In an instant the chatter died away, you could hear the crickets in the background.**

"**Why?" asked Harry.**

"**Because I have parents," she said simply. Harry's face fell, "Ohh I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to. I just meant to say that my parents are worried about me, and I miss them. If something happens to them and I'm not there, I'll never forgive myself."**

"**Hermione perhaps your parents should go into hiding," suggested Lupin.**

"**And live confined inside a house, thank you professor but they'll never agree,"**

"**At least they'll live," said Tonks looking crestfallen, a look that, to Draco, did not fit her very well.**

"**If that's what you want, than that's what you'll do. When do you want to leave?" asked Lupin.**

"**I'll owl them later on today to find out," she than turned to Mrs. Weasley, "May I be excused?"**

"**Of course Dear," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**Hermione left the kitchen with Ginny on her heals. Once she knew they were out of earshot, Ginny stepped in front of Hermione.**

"**Okay, what's going on?"**

"**Nothing, I just want to go see my parents," she said avoiding Ginny's gaze.**

"**Than look at me when you say that,"**

"**Not here," she took Ginny by the arm and they went to their bedroom. Once inside Hermione cast a silencing spell and a locking charm.**

"**Fine, no one can hear us so spill," said Ginny.**

"**I can't stay here Gin,"**

"**And why not?"**

"**Malfoy,"**

"**I don't think he bites Hermione,"**

"**I know that. How am I supposed to face him?"**

"**Standing in front of him," smiled Ginny.**

"**I can't, didn't you see me at breakfast. I can't even speak around him,"**

"**That is perfectly normal, I used to be like that around Harry, remember?"**

"**Yeah but you had a crush on him,"**

"**And Malfoy loves you,"**

"**But I don't love him back, hell I don't even like him. I think he's hot, but I don't like him."**

"**Well that's a start,"**

"**Oh shut up, that is not a start."**

"**Fine, go home a sulk."**

"**You don't have to be so harsh."**

"**I'm not, I'm just trying to get through your thick skull. You're smart, if you don't like him then tell him so. I'm sure he doesn't expect anything from you anyway," she paused for effect, "but I think you would make such a cute couple,' she finished batting her eyelashes.**

"**You think?" she asked blushing.**

"**Yes I do. I also think that you two should talk,"**

"**NO, I wouldn't know what to say."**

"**Oh by Merlin's toe nails, do I have to tell you everything," she mock sighed, than laughed. "How about you say 'HI'."**

"**Yeah but you know Harry and Ron would never allow us to talk,"**

"**Hermione they're your friends, not your brothers. Leave them to me," she grinned evilly.**

"**Now let's go downstairs and see if Tonks is still there,"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because shopping is the best therapy for witches in doubt,"**

"**Ginny I think that's universal,"**

**They went downstairs hand in hand, everyone was still around the breakfast table, except Mr. Weasley.**

"**Tonks is it okay if we go shopping today?" asked Ginny.**

"**That would be great," she said getting to her feet.**

"**Can we come too?" asked Ron.**

"**No, it's a girl's day out," said Tonks.**

"**Have the girls back before nightfall please," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Of course Molly," beamed Tonks.**

"**I think I'll accompany you ladies, if that's okay with you of course," said Lupin.**

"**Of course," blushed Tonks.**

"**Hey I thought it was a _girl's day out,"_ whined Ron.**

"**We could use some bag holders, interested Ronniekins?" said Ginny smiling.**

"**Eat bugger," he sneered at her.**

"**Eat slugs, oh wait a minute, you already have," she said and ran out the room with Ron right behind her. **

**They all went after Ginny and Ron, leaving Hermione and Draco behind.**

"**Congratulations," he said turning to look at her.**

"**What for?" sounding crueler than she meant to.**

"**For making Head Girl," he shrugged.**

"**How did you know?"**

**He stepped closer to her and opened his hand, reveling a shinny silver badge with the initials 'HB' imprinted with green sapphire.**

"**Congratulations," she said simply.**

"**I think they are waiting for you," he said holding the door open for her.**

"**Did we just have a conversation?" she asked looking him in the eye.**

"**I guess we did," he whispered. "By the way, I liked your choice of sleepwear, looks good on you."**

"**Come on Herms, we are using the floo network," Ginny beamed at her.**

"**Later Malfoy,"**

"**I'll be here Granger,"**

**And she left with her friend. **

"**So, what did he whisper to you?" said Ginny.**

"**Nothing," said Hermione looking anywhere but Ginny's face.**

"**Oh really, than you might want to tell me why was it that you blushed like little girl."**

"**Oh you need to stop telling me how I blush," said Hermione trying to change the subject.**

"**I'll stop talking about it when you stop doing it."**

"**It's not like I do it on purpose."**

'**Caught' thought Ginny. "So why did you blush this time?"**

"**Oh fine, he said he liked my _choice of sleepwear_, happy now?"**

"**Yes, quite."**

"**Nosy."**

"**It's how I've survived growing up in the Weasley house."**

**Ginny and Hermione was so caught up in their conversation that they didn't even notice Lupin leaving them, or Tonks joining them for that matter.**

"**So who likes your sleepwear?" asked Tonks grinning at Hermione.**

"**Malfoy," smiled Ginny.**

"**I thought so," said Tonks.**

"**What do you mean? How would you know?"**

"**Well you see, during breakfast I was going to offer him my napkin. But I figured that watching him drool over you was funnier," giggled Tonks.**

"**Maybe we should buy him a bib," suggested Ginny.**

"**No we shouldn't, but what we should do is change the subject," said Hermione.**

"**I think you guys would make a cut couple, and I also think that you would be good for him," said Tonks.**

"**And you'll be the first muggle born to ever date a Malfoy," added Ginny.**

"**She's right you know. There's never been a muggle born or even a half-blood to ever date a Malfoy," finished Tonks.**

"**Are you quite through?" asked Hermione looking livid.**

"**For now," winked Ginny.**

"**You never going to let this down, are you?"**

"**No, now come on, let's get you a dress," said Ginny.**

"**Even though you don't want to, I think that you should get to know him better. From what I've heard he's not like his father," shrugged Tonks.**

"**Than you heard wrong. Because all I've heard come out of his mouth was some very foul words," said Hermione.**

"**He said he liked you pajamas, that wasn't foul,"**

"**Whatever, can we go buy my dress before I turn 80?"**

**After getting their robes, they stopped for some ice-cream. All in all they had a great time together.**

**  
Please R&R.  
**


	7. Seven Strong

**_Seven Strong_**

**Tonks, Ginny and Hermione came back to Grimmauld Place soon after sun down to find Mr. Weasley home early from work.**

"**I was starting to worry about you girls," said Mr. Weasley.**

"**Oh, hello Arthur," said Tonks in response.**

"**Ginny, Hermione the boys are upstairs. Please go and stay with them until I call for dinner," said Mrs. Weasley pulling the girls by the elbows and pushing them up a couple of steps.**

"**Mum, what's going on?" asked Ginny breaking free from her mother's grip. **

"**No questions, upstairs now," said Mrs. Weasley urgently.**

"**But mum…"**

"**No buts young lady, go now," said Mrs. Weasley a bit aggravated now. Ginny knew she wasn't going to win this argument, so she grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her along. They knocked on the boys' room but there was no answer, so they assumed that the boys would be in their room. And they assumed right.**

"**Ronald Weasley read that and I'll murder you," yelled Ginny just as Ron was about to open her journal.**

"**It's not like you have any secret crushes, I know you've fancied Harry forever now. So the only thing that could be in here would be some mushy girl stuff," he said looking at the journal as if it was about to contaminate him. Ginny chanced a look on Harry's way, she giggled at how uncomfortable he was looking.**

"**Accio journal," said Ginny and her journal flew into her open hand.**

"**I told him not to touch it," said Draco smirking at her.**

"**Next time Ron, listen to Malfoy and don't touch my journal or I'll hex you until the next day," Ginny threatened.**

"**I'll teach you some charms for protection later, now change of subject. Why did Mrs. Weasley shoo us from downstairs?" asked Hermione wanting to make sure her assumptions were right.**

"**Because they are about to have a meeting," said Draco simply.**

'**I knew it' she thought to herself.**

"**Than we should be there and not up here," piped Ron getting to his feet.**

"**This feels like fifth year all over again," said Hermione.**

"**But we are older now, we should be able to attend the meetings," said Harry sulkily.**

"**Being older doesn't mean you've matured-"**

"**Oh really Ferret, why don't you shut your face until someone calls your name," said Ron getting on Draco's face.**

"**Down mate," said Harry placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.**

"**Well, we are stuck up here for a while, let's not kill each other," said Hermione.**

"**Ron, did you write to Luna?" asked Ginny changing the subject.**

"**Yeah, but I've got no answer," he shrugged.**

**Mean while downstairs Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room followed by Tonks.**

"**Where's Minerva and the girl?" she asked the room.**

"**They should be here soon," said Moody, his magical eyes turning in every direction. "As a matter of fact they are here now," no sooner did he finish his sentence that the doorbell rang twice. Arthur Weasley went to get the door.**

"**Professor, we're all here waiting," he said.**

"**Good evening Arthur, wait no longer," said Professor McGonagall walking into the living room. "Hello everyone," she greeted the crowd, they nodded in return. "Molly where are the children?"**

"**I told them to stay upstairs," answered Mrs. Weasley avoiding eye contact with the new Headmistress.**

"**Molly you know we need them to be here," said Moody, Mrs. Weasley left mumbling something that sounded something like _'too young for this whole mess.'_ About ten minutes later she came back into the room followed closely by Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Ron.**

"**Luna. Hi," said Ginny giving her friend a hug.**

"**Hello everybody," she greeted them with a smile.**

"**I sent you an owl, did you get it?" asked Ron.**

"**No, I'm sorry I must've missed it," she smiled at him.**

**Professor McGonagall looked around the room to ensure that they were all there, and in fact she couldn't see them but she could feel the presence of the newcomers, they had walked in with her and Luna. The newcomers were under a disillusionment charm so they wouldn't be seen until it was time. **

"**Okay, now that we are _all_ here, let us begin," called Professor McGonagall.**

**They moved to the dinning room. There were fifteen order members around the dinning table with McGonagall on the head of the table, plus Luna, Ginny, Draco and the golden trio. There were also two empty seats.**

"**Good evening everyone. Let us begin," said Professor McGonagall. With a wave of her hand twenty one mugs filled with butterbeer appeared in front of each person. **

"**I called this meeting, due to certain discoveries that were made, to announce that Mr. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were truly on our side," she paused.**

"**But how can you be sure Professor?" asked Fred.**

"**Because, Mr. Weasley and everyone else who might have the same question, Albus left me with _solid proof_," she said with a stern look on her face. At that moment two cloaked figures came into view; they were tall and by the build appeared to be men, but who could tell, being that they were wearing long black cloaks and had hoods that covered their faces.**

"**Welcome," greeted Professor McGonagall.**

"**Thank you," said one of them lowering his hood. Once his face was revealed there was a loud collective gasp around the room.**

"**Severus Snape?" called Arthur.**

"**Yes Arthur, Severus is here to conduct the meeting," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**Thank you, Minerva," said Snape with a curt bow. "After the events of that night-"**

"**Why did you flee?" interrupted Harry.**

"**Yeah Harry's right, if you are so innocent, why did you flee?" asked Bill.**

"**Because it was part of Dumbledore's plan," he said with a shrug. "Now please let me proceed for matters are urgent," he took a deep breath than pressed on. "As I was saying after that night we took Draco into hiding and I returned to the Dark Lord, once he learned of what had happened, he made me his right hand man. I have managed to talk him out of killing Draco. I don't know much for he trusts no one, but I'm here to pass on the little I do know," he paused and took a look around to everyone's face, he could care less if they liked him but he needed them to believe him, he needed them to listen to him. "The Dark Lord is planning his last attack; he is going to attack Hogwarts-"**

"**Well, that much is obvious," added Hermione.**

"**Yes miss. Granger that much is obvious. He thinks that without Dumbledore there that the school is unprotected, I did not tell him otherwise, if he wants to think that than by all means let him. He plans on attacking soon after New Years; he wants to make the castle his own personal headquarters. I don't know what he's going to use but he said that he'll not be using his Death Eaters to fight his last battle." **

"**What do you mean, sir?" asked Draco getting to the edge of his seat.**

"**I mean that he's forming an army, and the Death Eaters are not a part of it."**

"**Professor we saw all the memories, but honestly how are they supposed to help us?" asked Ginny.**

"**Miss Weasley I thought we've been through this already," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**No I agree with Ginny, those memories made no sense what so ever and-" **

"**Miss Granger we'll finish this another time," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**I thought that the memories would lead us to the rest of the Horecruxes," said Harry.**

"**I'm afraid that I have bad news," said the hooded figure standing at Snape's right.**

"**Show yourself," demanded Harry.**

"**Not yet Mr. Potter," said the man. "When the time is right, you'll know who I am."**

"**Fine," Harry said with a scowl, he's temper clearly rising. "What's your bad news?"**

"**Calm yourself Potter," sneered Snape. "The bad news we have is that the Dark Lord found out that some of his Horecruxes went missing, so he retrieved the rest and is now the keeper of them."**

"**So how are we supposed to kill him for good?" asked Ron.**

"**The Seven Strong…" mumbled Hermione**

"**That's correct miss Granger, the Seven Strong is now our only hope," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**But Headmistress, what is the Seven Strong?" asked Lupin.**

"**The Seven Strong was the name given by Merlin to his apprentices, three girls, three boys and himself as their protector-" started McGonagall.**

"**-Merlin took six of the brightest and most powerful witches and wizards to teach and instruct. They were very powerful; history calls them the Seven Strong. It has never happened before, but for the sake of our lives, it seems that history is repeating itself," finished the hooded man.**

"**I'm sorry but I'm confused," said Arthur Weasley.**

**Everyone else nodded in agreement.**

"**Around the time that the prophecy was made about Voldemort, a seer came to me and told me she had a vision of the future. A vision that announced hope. It stated that three wizards and a witch were born and two witches soon to be born, would bring light and peace back into our world. And that like in Merlin's era a wizard would teach and lead these young ones into victory," said the hooded man.**

"**Much good that'll do us," said Ron.**

"**And why do you say that Mr. Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall.**

"**Why, it's simple really. Dumbledore's dead," said Ron with mock seriousness.**

"**But you see that's where you are wrong," said a woman that Ron had never seen before.**

"**What? You're telling us that Dumbledore's not dead? Who are you anyway?" asked Ron.**

"**My name is Carmen Traviz and no that's not what I'm saying, but from what I know of this legend, I think it refers to Severus Snape and not Professor Dumbledore."**

"**Thank you Mrs. Traviz," said Professor McGonagall. "I'll take it from here. Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna and Hermione," she said each name taking her time to look at each one. "We are here tonight to ask if you would like to join us?" she paused again. "If so tonight shall be your initiation."**

**When she got the nods she was waiting for, she stood up and motioned for every one to do the same. She waved the table away with her wand.**

"**Now, it must be your wish or this will not work. As I call your name, come to me. Let's start than. Ginnerva Weasley," Ginny moved over and stood right in front of Professor McGonagall.**

"**Ginnerva Weasley, is it your wish to join us?"**

"**Yes," when Ginny answered, Professor McGonagall raised her wand and tapped Ginny's head twice. A bright ball of fire surrounded Ginny; just as it had started it was gone in a matter of seconds.**

"**Where is it?" asked Professor McGonagall.**

"**My thigh," said Ginny raising her skirt to show the burning phoenix.**

"**Harry Potter is it your wish to join us?"**

"**Hell yeah."**

**She raised her wand and performed the ceremony, she did the same for Hermione, Luna and Ron. The three girls had been marked in the same place, right above the knee. Harry and Ron had taken their mark on their right upper arm.**

"**Now Mr. Draco Malfoy do you wish to officially join us?" she asked.**

"**Professor you know I do but I can't," he answered.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because, as you know, I carry his mark," he said pulling up his sleeve to show her his dark mark.**

"**If it is your choice, your wish, the phoenix will clear your arm," she said looking him dead in the eyes.**

"**Yes I do, please."**

"**This could hurt a little," she said.**

"**I've probably had worse," he shrugged.**

**She tapped her wand twice his on his head, the ball of fire that ha engulfed the others also surrounded Draco. But unlike the others, Draco looked to be in pain, a lot of pain. The fire moved so that now it was only surrounding his left arm, a great hiss was heard and he fell to his knees. Finally about five minutes later the fire was gone and Draco fell face first to the ground. In seconds Snape was by his side.**

"**Professor McGonagall what happened to him?" asked Ron.**

"**Severus check his left arm," instructed professor McGonagall.**

**Snape rolled Draco's sleeve up and held up his limp arm. "It's gone."**

"**His right arm?" she asked. Now holding Draco to his lap, Snape lowered the side of his rope to show the burning phoenix.**

"**He'll be okay Mr. Weasley," she answered him finally.**

"**What happened?" asked Draco a bit groggy coming around moments later.**

"**Your mark is gone," said Hermione kneeling next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked taking his hand in hers.**

**He looked down at his bare arms, than at their joined hands, "much better now."**

"**Welcome you are now the new members of the Order Of The Pheonix. I think that it is clear that the Seven Strong is now present in this room. But in order for you to fight as one to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you must bond," she said.**

"**Bond?" asked Luna.**

"**Yes miss Lovegood, bond," said Snape.**

"**There's a ceremonial bonding but you must also bond in love and in friendship," added professor McGonagall.**

"**What if we don't bond?" asked Ginny.**

"**I'm afraid you must bond," said the hooded man.**

"**But Ginny's right, what if we don't? Malfoy isn't exactly friend material and Snape isn't quit the fatherly figure, evil stepfather maybe but not a father," said Ron.**

"**You powers depend on it… hell, our lives depend on you bonding," said Mrs. Traviz.**

"**I'm being called, we'll continue this some other time," said Snape getting to his feet and helping Draco up with him.**

"**Thank you Severus, do take care," said Professor McGonagall before calling off the meeting. She left with the others, and Mrs. Weasley went to bed. The adults had their own business to deal with leaving Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Draco and Hermione alone in the living room. They sat around the fireplace, each lost in their own thoughts. The silence in the room was becoming unbearable for Harry.**

"**How was that for entertainment?" he said sarcastically.**

"**Yes, that was something alright," agreed Ginny. "How do you feel Malfoy?" she asked with concern in her voice. **

"**Clean," he answered looking deeply inside his butterbeer mug.**

"**How did it feel to have his mark on you?" asked Ron.**

**At the sound of Ron's voice without any harsh words, Draco raised his head and looked him straight in the eyes and said: "I don't know… it was… weird. Like having some kind of disease…" he paused, rolled up his sleeve and stared at it as if it was the first time he was looking at his pale arm. "It just didn't belong ."**

"**Why did you do it?" asked Ron.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He said 'why did you do it?'" said Luna dreamily.**

"**I heard him, thank you. You mean to tell me that you don't know," he said.**

"**Well, we saw the memories, but we just wanted to know your real reason to go through all this," said Harry.**

"**My main reason to get his mark…" Draco paused, pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. He looked to be thinking about something he liked better to forget than to talk about it.**

"**If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," said Ginny.**

"**Father said he'd kill my mother and someone else. I couldn't tell him I had turned sides, so I was left with no option," he sighed.**

"**Do you think he would've kept his word?" asked Ginny.**

"**Malfoys do not make threats they can't deliver, so I wasn't about to wait and see," **

"**I can't blame you," said Ginny sympathetically.**

"**Why I think this is a first," said Draco changing the subject. He no longer wanted to talk about him.**

"**The six of us are sitting in the same room and so far no insults were thrown around and what's even more weird is that Granger hasn't said a word," he said trying to get her attention, but she was lost on her own mind.**

"**Earth to Hermione, hello???" called Ginny waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.**

"**What? Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, what was that again?" asked Hermione.**

"**A knut for your thoughts," said Ron.**

"**My thoughts are worth more than that Ronald," she snapped.**

"**Merlin's beard Hermione, what's got your knickers in a knot?" said Ron defensively.**

**She paused and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry Ron. I'm just tired, I think I'll just go to bed," she apologized.**

"**You okay 'mione?" asked Ginny.**

"**Yeah like I said, I'm just tired," said Hermione getting to her feet and making a bee line for the door.**

"**Wait, we'll come too," said Ginny grabbing Luna by the arm and dragging her out of the living room.**

"**I'm off too, coming Harry?" called Ron.**

"**In a bit."**

**Ron left the room. Once Ron was out of ear shot Harry spoke.**

"**Malfoy we need to talk."**

"**Well that depends Potter."**

"**When you said your father would kill your mother and someone else, it was Hermione you were talking about, wasn't it?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**You really care for her don't you?"**

"**That's none of your concern Potter."**

"**Fine, we need to talk about that memory you left for me. Why me?"**

"**Dumbledore said that would be the first thing you would like to talk about as soon as we were alone. Guess he was wrong," said Draco thoughtfully.**

"**Did you talk to him a lot?"**

"**Look Potter the thing is…" he said running a hand through his hair. "The Headmaster wanted to keep me on the light side, you know for this whole Seven Strong mess."**

"**You talk as if he forced you."**

"**No. I chose to switch sides. It was my decision not to go through with that whole prophecy thing."**

"**Yeah that much I know."**

"**As I was saying, the Headmaster wants to keep me on the light side and he thinks that by you accepting me than everyone else will follow. I still think he's and old fool."**

"**Was, you mean he was, he wanted, he thought. Dumbledore is no longer."**

"**Look Potter, this whole fireside chat is nice and all, but you see I've been hiding and haven't had any contact with anyone out in the wizarding world. So forgive me, but I've had enough talk for one day."**

"**Malfoy I just wanted you to know that I understand."**

"**What _do_ you understand Potter?"**

"**You know, growing up and not really having a say in your future."**

"**What are you on about?"**

"**I'm sorry that came out wrong. What I meant to say was that I know how it feels to find out that your future was already told by someone else."**

"**You're talking about the prophecy. Look I've always known, father never missed an opportunity to tell all his _friends_ about it. I was never a son, all I was to him was the means to please his stupid _Lord_. But I really don't want to talk anymore so I'll answer your first question. The reason why I picked you for that memory was because I always wanted to be your friend. And I knew that after all the foul things I did to you and your friends, you would never speak to me willingly, and I knew that somehow you could relate to me. I don't expect you to be my friend but I would like to call a truce and keep things civil between us."**

"**You know you babble when you are nervous."**

"**I do no such thing Potter. I am a Malfoy and Malfoys don't babble-"**

"**You're doing it again," interrupted Harry.**

"**Shut up Potter," said Draco his face a little warmer than he liked it.**

"**Anyway, that wasn't my first question."**

"**Really, and what was it?"**

"**I asked if you really cared for Hermione."**

"**And I said that wasn't any concern of yours."**

"**But you see, that's where you are wrong. Hermione is my best friend, she's like a sister to me. So I'd like to know."**

"**Yes I care for her. But it's not like she would ever give me the time of day."**

"**She's very unpredictable that one."**

"**So you say. Are we done Potter?" **

"**You know, I don't like my last name much."**

"**And why not? Doesn't it remind you of your family?"**

"**As you should know, I never knew my family. The only thing that name reminds me of is Voldemort."**

"**I admire that."**

"**What? That my name reminds me of Voldemort?"**

"**No that you say his name."**

"**And why shouldn't I? That bastard has done nothing but hurt me and the ones around me, so why shouldn't I say his name?"**

"**I don't know, I was raised-"**

"**There, that's the problem. You were raised wrong. You should try it."**

"**Say the Dark Lord's name, no I can't."**

"**Come on try it,"**

"**Okay, but if I die I'm haunting you for eternity…" he paused, took a deep breath. "Vol… Voldem…" **

"**Come on, spill it."**

"**Voldemort," he said shutting his eyes tight.**

"**It's okay, you're still alive," laughed Harry.**

"**I just got something in my eye."**

"**Right, must have been the _Dark Bug_," he laughed.**

"**Whatever Potter. Where do I sleep?"**

"**My name is Harry, and you sleep with me."**

"**Whoa, I wanted to be your friend not your lover." Draco freaked.**

"**Okay, you can sleep with Kreacher."**

"**You have three beds in your room Potter?" Said Draco knowing fully well who Kreacher was.**

"**Come on Malfoy. My girlfriend's name is Ginny, if I have to share a bed with anyone it would be her not you."**

"**Thank Merlin for small favors," mumbled Draco.**

"**What was that Malfoy?"**

"**My name is Draco, and that was nothing." **

**Draco followed Harry to the bedroom, when they got there Ron was already snoring. Harry got ready for bed and soon followed Ron into dream land. But Draco just couldn't fall asleep, and now even Harry's breathing was bothering him. He put his shirt on and went back down stairs, 'maybe I just got used to silence' he told himself. He walked quietly, he didn't want to disturb anyone's sleep. When he got back to the living room the fire in the fireplace was almost out, he walked closer to it so that he could revive the fire and did not notice the person laying on the sofa. **

"**Couldn't sleep?" the voice was soft but it startle him never the less, after all he thought he was alone in the room.**

"**Wow you startled me," he said a bit jumpy. "Sorry I didn't expect anyone to be up. I'm just going to go back up than-"**

"**Nonsense, you started the fire, by all means enjoy it," she cut him off.**

"**So you want me stay?" he asked.**

"**I can't sleep, if you can't sleep either please make me company," she smiled.**

"**Granger are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned.**

"**I am tired, but my brain won't stop working so I can't fall asleep. But yes, I'm feeling alright," she sat up. "Are you going to sit or are you just going to stand there?"**

**He took a seat in the couch facing her. "So what's on your mind that has your brain working full speed?"**

"**Lots actually."**

"**Want to talk about it? Despite what you know me as, I'm a great listener," he smiled. She knew that smile, it was the same smile from her dream, 'you've just had a long day, that's it' said the little voice in her head. **

"**Long day, try a long year," whispered Hermione.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Nothing, can I ask you a couple of questions?"**

"**Sure, shoot," he said getting comfortable in his seat, it looked to him like he was in for a long night, which he did not mind at all.**

"**Are you and your mum close?"**

**He had mentally prepared himself for her questions, but he was not expecting her to ask about his mother. "As much as it is possible under father's eyes," he shrugged.**

"**You mean he didn't let your mum get close to you?" she asked a bit disgusted.**

"**No. He'd always say it would make me soft."**

"**I'm sorry," she whispered.**

"**For what?" he asked simply.**

"**Well I can't help but think that it was my fault," he said lowering her head.**

"**It was nobody's fault," he assured her.**

"**So you say, ever since I saw that memory. Malfoy he was cursing you because of me," she sighed.**

"**Can we change the subject?" he asked.**

"**Why didn't you let her?"**

"**Sorry?"**

"**Why didn't you let your mum take me out of your mind?"**

"**Because thinking of you gives me peace," he whispered.**

"**Why me?" she asked him honestly.**

"**I don't know, believe me I couldn't help it or change it."**

"**Oh," she said curtly.**

"**No that's not what I meant. Don't get me wrong, but I would've rather have fallen for someone who would at least return my feelings,"**

"**I'm sorry," she said.**

"**Stop saying that, you've done nothing to be sorry for," he told her.**

"**How come I still feel like apologizing?"**

"**I don't know, how about that change of subject?"**

"**Fine. Congratulations."**

"**For what?"**

"**For making Head Boy."**

"**It wasn't mine you know."**

"**What?"**

"**The Head position wasn't mine. It was meant for Ernie."**

"**But if it was meant for him, how come you **

**got it?"**

"**Because Dumbledore thinks that my whole house will be trying to kill me for a prize with the Dark Lord."**

"**So I guess we get to share rooms than."**

"**Yes, I guess we do."**

"**I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you," she told him.**

**He lowered his head but said nothing. He had come to terms that they could never be, but actually hearing the words come out of her mouth, was not what he had planed for his night.**

"**I think I should go now," she told him.**

"**Nice dreams," he grinned.**

"**What did you say?" she asked, it hit her now. Somehow she knew what he had insinuated.**

"**Nothing, all I said was 'nice dreams'," he smiled at her.**

"**How did you do it?" she asked a bit loud.**

"**Magic."**

"**You invaded my privacy, and manipulated my dream," she said through clenched teeth.**

"**No you see, I can't walk into your dream unless you allow me entrance, and all I did was get into your dream your subconscious did the rest," he said simply.**

"**Why should I believe you anyway," she said getting to her feet.**

"**Because I've never lied to you before."**

"**Whatever, good night Malfoy."**

"**Wait, just one question."**

"**What?" she snapped.**

"**Were you going to go home just because of me?"**

"**No, I really want to go see my family. You're just a small reason for it."**

"**Just so you know, those _'pajamas'_ you wearing the other day looked really good on you," he winked.**

"**Good night Malfoy," she stormed off but not before he caught a glimpse of her blushing cheeks.**

** Well as always hope you are enjoying this. R&R  
**


	8. No Happy Ending Here

_**Readers beware: the end of this chapter is a bit dark, read if you like i just wanted to warn you.**_

_** It's a bit shorter compared to my other ones, but my time has also gotten a lot shorter... hope you like it. R&R please  
**_

_**No Happy Ending Here**_

**After Hermione had stormed off, Draco couldn't help but wonder what Merlin had against him. It was obvious to anyone who cared to look that the girl was impossible, he was used to getting all he wanted without any work at all. His Malfoy charm did not work on her, and even though he kept telling himself that he could live without her… well let's just say that it was getting very difficult to look and not touch.**

**The fire was long gone by the time he got up to go to bed. "What am I doing here? I don't belong here," he told himself dejectedly.**

"**Ahh… nonsense, she'll come around. You'll see," said voice.**

"**So you keep saying," he sighed.**

"**So I know, and so do you," answered the voice.**

"**All I know is that I hate talking to you like that Sir," said Draco looking towards the voice.**

"**But you always seem to know where I am," said the man coming into sight.**

"**I can feel your magic, after all we have bonded."**

"**Yes that we have," said the man.**

"**Sir, when are you going to let them know who you are?"**

"**When the time is right Draco, when the time is right."**

"**Fine do whatever, I'm going to bed," snapped Draco.**

"**Severus tells me that your father has grown impatient."**

"**Sir, father was never patient," assured Draco.**

"**He wants to know how you managed to break the connection with Voldemort."**

"**Tell uncle Sev. to tell father I died." **

"**Yes, I have a message for miss Granger," said the man.**

"**So, tell her yourself, I'm pretty sure she knows who you are anyway," he shrugged.**

"**Always the smart one, but I can't. Tell her she needs to go home soon, and that if she wants we can provide her parents with some form of protection," but before he could protest the man was gone.**

"**I hate when he does that," said Draco storming up the stairs.**

**Morning came way too fast for Draco's liking. It felt as if he had just closed his eyes when Mrs. Weasley came into their room yelling at them to get up. When they chose to ignore her she waved her wand a couple of times and as result of her morning magic, three buckets of water dumped themselves over the boys. Immediately Harry, Ron and Draco were up and about.**

"**Good morning, glad you boys decided to get up. Now get ready we are going to Diagon Alley," she smiled as she walked out the door. Ron was cursing under his breath, Harry was yawning and Draco was laughing. He found it amusing. **

**They got dressed and headed down for some breakfast and were soon joined by the girls. They were excited to a day with some fresh air. Mrs. Weasley warned them to stay close and not wonder, Moody and Tonks were going with to be on the look-out. Hagrid was to meet them there, but he never showed. No one looked too deep into it, after all this was not the first time Hagrid had gone M.I.A.**

**They had some fun; Moody had used a disillusionment charm on Draco so he too could enjoy a day out. The got all the school supplies they needed, and Mrs. Weasley had gotten some last minute stuff for Bill and Fleur's wedding.**

**The day of the wedding had finally come. Bill had healed remarkably well, he had some battle scars but nothing like Mad-Eye Moody. They ceremony took place in a small temple, but for the reception was taking place at the Burrow. Everything was going great, but Draco couldn't shake off the feeling that something just wasn't right. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he approached Harry.**

"**Hey Potter can I talk to you for a second?" not really waiting for Harry's reply, Draco pulled him to the side.**

"**What's up Draco?" Harry asked annoyed.**

"**Can you feel it?"**

"**Something isn't right," said Harry looking over at the crowd of people having fun.**

"**Good, for a moment I thought I was going crazy. Is he here?"**

"**No, Voldemort's not here. But there's definitely evil here."**

"**What do you think it's going to happen?"**

"**I don't know, but let's keep an eye on the girls," suggested Harry. **

"**Of course, I can take care of Hermione," said Draco turning to walk away.**

"**You better," Harry yelled after him. **

**Draco blended in with the crowd, everyone looked so happy. "Idiots," hissed Draco lowly. He looked and looked but she was nowhere to be found, he had even looked inside the house. He wasn't liking this at all, he was about to go find Harry when he felt a small hand on his back. A feeling of peace washed over him and even without turning around he knew it was her.**

"**Harry said you're looking for me," she smiled.**

"**Yes, we think something bad might happen," he said simply.**

"**You mean now," she sighed.**

"**We don't know Hermione," he said turning around to face her.**

"**I can take care of myself, I don't need you as a babysitter," she hissed at him.**

"**I'm not trying to babysit you, just watching your back."**

"**Whatever Malfoy," she smiled again.**

'**_Women, why must they be so difficult' _he thought. A slow song started playing, "Dance with me?" he asked. She accepted. They danced for a while until her feet started to bother her. **

"**I'm going inside to rest my feet, see you in a bit," she said pulling away and walking towards the house. He watched her walking away; she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. As she closed the door it hit, a feeling of helplessness. He knew it, whatever bad feeling he was having was about to come true. He looked behind him to find Harry standing there with Ron by his side. The three boys shared a look of understanding and ran towards the house.**

**Once inside Hermione took off her shoes and headed for the living room.**

"**Hello little Mudblood," greeted the voice of Lucius Malfoy.**

**Hermione froze in mid-step. Her blood ran cold, she helpless without her wand. She started to turn, but she never got to look him in the face. She felt a spell hit her square in the back and in a fraction of a second her world had gone dark. Lucius picked up her sleeping body and waited, three seconds later as expected his son, the boy who lived and the blood traitor came bursting though the door.**

"**Father," hissed Draco.**

"**Hello son," smiled Lucius.**

"**Put her down," said Draco trough gritted teeth.**

"**If your little mudblood whore is so important to you, come and get her," said Lucius with deadly calm.**

**Draco advanced on his father, but Lucius just smiled and disappeared. Draco fell to his knees and a soft _'No'_ escaped his lips. Harry and Ron went for help but Draco remained on his knees. Moments later Lupin and Moody came into the house followed by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna.**

"**Draco, where did he take her?" asked Lupin.**

"**If I knew, do you honestly think that I would be here right now?" spat Draco angrily.**

"**Hey, we'll find her," said Ginny placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

"**Not soon enough," he sighed a single tear running down his left cheek.**

"**If he hurts her, I'll kill him," said Ron pacing back and forth.**

"**Uncle Sev, can you hear me?" called Draco. He waited a little but nothing. "Uncle Sev, please hear me," said Draco calling for Snape and ignoring the odd looks he was getting.**

"**Draco, Snape isn't here," said Harry scratching his head uncomfortably.**

"**Uncle Sev, I need you danm it. Answer me," yelled Draco.**

"**It's official the boy is mental," said Ron throwing his hand up in the air.**

"**Shut up Weasley. Uncle Sev and I have bonded. He can hear my call," said Draco annoyed. "Uncle Sev, answer me, father has taken Hermione."**

"**What did you say?" asked Snape popping in with a 'crack'.**

"**What took you so long?" hissed Draco.**

"**I was busy, but no matter. Did you say your father took Granger with him," said Snape bemused.**

"**Where has he taken her?" asked Harry.**

"**Malfoy Manor, where else?" said Snape wondering why Draco needed him to figure this out.**

"**I'll get a rescue team together," said Moody.**

"**No," said Draco sternly.**

"**Excuse me boy," said Moody.**

"**He wants me. I'll take her place," said Draco.**

"**Draco, you'll be walking into a trap," said Snape simply.**

"**I know."**

"**We are coming with you," said Harry and Ron at the same time.**

**He wanted to, but Draco didn't argue. It was better to have the boys follow him in, then to let them go in on their own and end up getting her killed.**

**Hermione woke up with a major headache and no idea how long she had been out for. She was laying on a cold stone floor, her hair was on her face and she wanted to pull the strand behind her ear, that's when she realized that she was chained to the wall. Hermione heard footsteps and pretended to be asleep. Big mistake.**

"**Ennervate," shouted Lucius.**

**Hermione's body felt like she had jumped in the water while holding a power cord.**

"**Hello mudblood, shall I have some fun with you?" **

"**Touch me and I'll kill you," spat Hermione.**

"**Be a nice little whore and I might just let you live," he smiled **

**sweetly at her. She felt sick at the thought of what he could do to her.**

"**So is this how you make Narcissa stay with you?" she teased.**

**With a wave of his hand the door of the cell she was in flew open and with a stride he was face to face with her. She felt the impact and tasted the blood. He had hit her face with the back of his hand.**

"**Mudblood whores like you should only speak when spoken to," he hissed and slapped her again.**

**She looked up at him smiled and spat blood on his face.**

"**How dare you," the chains that kept her prisoner fell to the ground and Lucius grabbed her by the back of hair and dragged her out of the cell and into another room. He hanged her by the hands in the middle of the room; she knew she was in trouble now. She didn't care if he beat her to death the only thing she feared the most was him raping her. And to her luck that was far from his mind, Lucius Malfoy took pleasure in others' pain and blood. He walked over to her ripped her dress off her body, leaving her in her underwear only.**

"**Let's see how many can you take before you die," and he laughed diabolically.**

"**How many what?" she said, more blood dripping from her mouth. The impact of his hand on her cheek had left a big cut on the inside of her cheek.**

**He waved his wand and a table appeared beside her, on top of it every torture tool she had ever read about, just waiting to be used. His weapon of choice was a whip; he waved it around her face a couple of times. Hermione gulped and tried to prepare herself for the pain. The whip Lucius had chosen wasn't too long and at the tip it split in two like a snake's tongue, and at the very tip it had two fangs. He swung it at her back with all his strength, she felt the fangs dig into her skin. She screamed when he pulled it back to him, her scream had been loud but not loud enough, she felt her skin rip and the blood soak her underwear. She closed her eyes tight and tried to will her body into passing out, but no luck there. The only thing she could think of was how much she wanted to back at the Burrow dancing with Draco. The pain she had felt in her feet was a caress compared to the pain she was feeling now. She doesn't know how many time he hit her, all she remembers is the pain and Draco's face slowly fading into darkness. **


	9. I'll Bring Her Back

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I would've had a new chapter uploaded last week, but when i checked my storie i noticed no reviews except for one, so i decided not to prolong the agony and made a new chapter. Hope you like it better than the last one. Review please so that i know what to change. but enough of this on with the chapter...

Warning VIOLENCE, and OOC Draco

9-I'll Bring Her Back

Hermione could feel pain pulsing through her body with every beat of her heart. She felt body parts hurt that she didn't even know were there. She wanted to open her eyes and see the room she was sharing with Ginny back a Grimmauld Place, but the pain told her otherwise.

She blinked her eyes open a couple of times, but that was hard work. Once she had her eyes wide open, she took a good look around her, she was no longer hanging by her arms but she was still chained to the wall by her ankles.

Hermione heard the sound of footsteps descending, what she assumed to be, stone steps. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body as much as she could under the circumstances, and pretended to be asleep.

"Rise and shine mudblood," said Lucius loudly.

She ignored him.

"Come on now, be a good pet and I might just feed you today," he taunted.

She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you," spat Hermione.

Lucius was taken aback by her statement, hell, she didn't even know where it had come from.

"I'm sorry to inform you mudblood, but you are going to have to take a number and wait in line," he sneered.

"I'm sure the order's out looking for me, they'll find me in no time," she said more to make herself believe than Lucius.

"Keep telling yourself that, they haven't come in seven days. What makes you think they'll come at all?" he laughed.

"Seven days," she whispered. "Have I been out for seven days?" she asked.

"No, what fun would that have been?" he grinned.

"What have you done to me?" she shouted.

"You really don't remember?" he asked, his grin turning into a frown. "I guess I'll just have to enlighten you."

He conjured a four-poster bed and a big arm chair. With a simple 'levicorpse' he levitated her weak body onto the bed, she had no strength to fight him so she didn't even bother to try. He lowered her body onto the bed, and as if it had come life, ropes sprang from each of the four posters and tied her hands and feet.

He walked gracefully and sat down at the chair facing the bed.

"Now, I could sit here and tell you in great detail what I've done to you. But I won't waste any more words on you than I have too, so why don't I just share my memories with you," he smirked.

He raised his wand to his temple and pulled a string of silvery smoke. Hermione was wondering where he was going to put that, since she noticed there was no pensive around.

Lucius moved his wand and the string of memory hovered over her face.

"What are you doing?" she voiced her concern.

"Why, Mudblood, I'm sharing," he told her.

"You can't, you're not supposed to put a foreign memory into a body. The outcome is unpredictable," she gasped, fear sounding clear in her tone.

"You're a smart one, too bad that you are a Mudblood otherwise you'd make a fine witch," he told her scanning her half naked body. He lowered the memory into her head and watched as her whole body went rigid, and from experience, he knew that the show was about to start.

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head and in an instant she was hanging from her arms again. Her arms numb, her underwear stuck to her butt and she was standing in a gooie puddle of her own blood.

"Ready to beg yet, or maybe some more lashings," came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Never," she spat.

Around ten lashings later she could feel no more pain. Her vision was getting spotty and she wanted to pass out. Her wounds had to be cursed, there was no way that a person could bleed that much and still be alive and conscious.

"Someone will come, and I'm sure the Dementors are missing a plate of 'soul'," she told him.

"Yes I'm counting on someone coming for you. Hopefully my bastard of a son will come for his little Mudblood whore," he sneered.

"He's not going to risk himself for me."

"He'll come and when he does I'll make him pay for disobeying our Lord," said Lucius.

"So I'm just bait."

"Do you think that I would waste my time on you otherwise?"

"He must know it's a trap, he'll never come," she hoped.

She felt her body go limp and when she opened her eyes she was laying on the bed again, only now the sheets were damp. She had a sinking feeling that she was laying on her own blood.

"So how did you like that? Would you like some more Mudblood?"

"No thank you."

"I'm surprised my son hasn't showed up yet," Lucius said.

"I told you that he wouldn't come."

"Oh he'll come; I told him that you'll die if he doesn't come."

"Than you might as well kill me now," she chuckled humorlessly.

"What? Don't tell me that you don't know that the fool is madly in love with you."

Five days earlier, back at the Burrow, everyone was sitting around the dinning table. Well, everyone except Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"Boys you're going to pace a hole into the floor. Please calm yourselves," said Tonks, but before the words left her lips she knew she had made a mistake.

"CALM OURSELVES," bellowed the two boys together. They shared a knowing look and a short nod, Harry spoke first.

"Two days ago we were calm, we tried to go after her but Moody stopped us," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"So how can you sit there and tell us to calm ourselves? What part of 'My father, the evil bastard, has Hermione' do you not understand?" said Draco waving his arms to emphasize the point.

"She's been missing for two days, and all you want to do is sit and wait. Wait for what? For Lucius to deliver her dead body to our front door?" finished Harry.

"Where's Weasley? He should be here with us," said Draco to everyone's surprise.

"We caught him trying to sneak out in the middle of the night, so he's locked in Fred and George's old room," said Lupin.

"Look, if you think I'm going to join you for tea while Hermione's out there with my father, than you've gone mad. If in two days you haven't come up with a plan yet, than good bye. I'll bring her home myself," said Draco turning to walk out the door.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Malfoy on this one," said Harry turning to follow Draco.

"Hey boys," called Tonks. When they turned to face her, she pointed her wand at them and petrified them both in a wave of her wand. "I'm sorry boys, but I can't let you commit suicide," she smiled sweetly at their rage stricken faces.

"They're gonna be pretty mad at you when that spell wears off," said Lupin.

"Yeah, but at least they'll live. And how do you think Ron's reacting right now?" asked Tonks.

"I don't know, I've silenced the room," shrugged Mr. Weasley.

They left the three angry boys locked in Fred and George's old room, only opening the door to slide in food.

They had been locked away for three days before someone stuck their head into the room for a peek. The boys were fast asleep, probably knocked out from exhaustion.

"Rise and shine," called Fred Weasley.

Ron was the first on his feet.

"Merlin it stinks in here, don't you guys shower? Buckbeak smells better than you three," said George making faces at them.

"What's up?" asked Harry putting on his glasses.

"George and I came to set you free," Fred said with a mischief look on his face.

"I don't know Fred I think mum must have them under some kind of spell," said George.

"You must be right, look at them. I thought they would knock us over the head, steal our wands and run to save Hermione."

"Shut it," said Draco.

"Yeah, either tell us what you have planned or I will knock you over the head," said Ron agitated.

"Shut up Ron, Malfoy we have this for you. It came two days ago and the adults thought you shouldn't have so we 'borrowed it' for you," said Fred throwing a piece of parchment at Draco.

Draco unfolded it and read it to himself only.

"Dear Son,

It seems that I have something in my possession that you care a great deal for.

Now being my son you know damn well what I'm capable of.

So if you want your Mudblood whore to go back home in one piece, you better come back home. Come back to where you belong.

The Dark Lord says that if you come back on your own, he just might be forgiving and not torture you as much.

So come as fast as you can fly and come alone, or she just might be broken and tainted.

Love Dad."

Draco got this defeated look on his face. The note from his father fell to his feet. Harry stepped forward and picked up the note and read it.

"Merlin, I never thought your father was so caring," he said to Draco.

Draco looked Harry in the eyes and chuckled, "He's not Harry."

"This note looks somewhat caring to me," said Harry confused.

"Love in the Malfoy family is worse than a death threat," said Draco.

"But Malfoy, your father wouldn't kill you. He has that prophecy to fulfill with You-Know-Who," said Ron.

"No Weasley, he wouldn't kill me. Hurt me and make me wish to die yes. But he wouldn't dare kill me, now Hermione on the other hand," sighed Draco running his hand through his hair.

"Draco, what can we do?" asked Harry.

"Sorry Harry, but you read the note yourself. I have to go alone."

"Do you think he'd…" but Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Do what? Rape? Torture? Kill her? YES," said Draco. When he raised his head and looked up at Harry the tear running down his cheeks came as a huge shock to the other boys in the room.

"So…" said Fred uncomfortably.

"That's why we came," said George.

"Yeah, we made some polyjuice potion…" started Fred.

"…so that two of you can pretend to be us, so that way you can leave the house without anyone to stop you," finished George.

"Malfoy you can be me," suggested Fred.

"And Harry can be me," said George.

"Hey what about me?" whined Ron.

"If you want Hermione back safe like I do, I must go by myself," said Draco getting aggravated.

"Fine," said Harry not wanting an argument. "I assume that he has her at Malfoy Manor."

"Yes."

"You have until the sun goes down, than we'll come after you," said Harry, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

"Thank you," said Draco drinking the potion Fred offered him.

A couple of minutes later, Draco stood there looking at Fred as if he was looking at a mirror.

"Wicked," said Fred and George together.

George followed 'Fred' out of the room and onto the grounds where Draco disaparated away. When he appeared at the apparition point he found it weird that his father had taken down the protective wards from around the manor.

He walked in through the front door, not bothering to hide himself.

He made his way to the dungeons where he knew his father would be keeping her. When he saw her, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

With a wave of his hand the door opened, he stepped into the room; upon closer examination he could see her tear-blood stained face. He could also see some welts around her side which he assumed were from his father lashing her. Lashing and cursing was his father's favorite pass time.

"Hermione," he called, this time loud enough to awake her, she stirred a bit but did not open her eyes or respond him.

"Hermione baby, can you hear me?" he said, his voice almost at breaking point.

"I'm not… your… baby Malfoy," she chocked.

"I see you're okay," he smiled.

"It's a trap you know."

"Yeah, I know. How are you feeling?"

She forced out a painful laughter, "just peachy."

He wiped the dried blood from around her mouth, she welcomed the gentle touch. He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her half naked body. "Malfoy you need to go, you can't be here," she looked furious now, she wanted him to leave and be safe.

"I came to save you, so I'm not going anywhere without you," he said simply.

"I don't need saving," she lied.

"You see from my point of view you do, 'Solte la'" he waved a hand and the shackles around her ankles came lose, and she was free from them.

"What did you do?" she asked bemused.

"I freed you,"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Hermione, the dungeon that you are in now is located under Malfoy Manor, which means anything in here answers to me, for I have the Malfoy blood," he said this as if she was suppose to know already.

"Thanks but I can't go with you."

"Are you daft woman, I'm not leaving this place without you. So come willingly or I'll stupefy you and then I'll use 'leviousa' to bring you back home."

"Oh how nice, and here I thought this was your home Draco," came the voice of Lucius Malfoy from the cell door.

"We're leaving now."

"I dare say NOT," and Lucius laughed, the most deranged, maniacal, crazed laugh that Hermione had ever heard.

"Why are you doing this father? You want me, here take me. Let her go," he said extending his wrists in a manner of surrender.

"You should have never left us, the Dark Lord is furious with you."

"And you should've never left Azkaban, now we're even. Let her go, as for your lord, tell him I don't care what he feels towards me."

"Maybe after I have my fun with her, that is if she can survive it. Maybe then but not now son."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Enough out of you, Crucio," and Draco fell to his knees. "Now what should I do to you Mudblood?" he said looking at Hermione.

"Don't you dare touch me," she spat.

"Oh I wasn't planning on touching you, but they say you are very powerful. I know that you can withstand lashings, but I wonder how many 'cruciatus' you can handle before you end up like the Longbottoms."

Hermione was scared; she couldn't remember being so scared in her life. She could feel the color drain from her face. She chanced a look a Draco, who was panting and gasping for air, but was getting back on his feet.

"Crucio" Lucius said.

From Hermione's point of view, she knew she was fucked. The curse was coming towards and she was wandless. 'Move' her brain screamed at her, but for some reason her legs were planted to the ground. It was getting ever so close, she closed her eyes and prepared for the impact… but it never came.

"Stupid boy," she heard Lucius hiss. She opened her eyes to find Draco lying at her feet; his body was convulsing as if he was having a seizure. With his back turned to where Lucius was, he dropped his wand at her feet. She took it and stunned Lucius with it, it may sound too easy, but Hermione had the element of surprise on her side. Lucius fell immobile to the ground.

"Draco…" she whispered kneeling down beside him.

"Say it again," he said in between breaths.

"Draco, can you walk?"

"You said my name."

"Yes I did, now come on we have to get out of here."

"Is Lucius dead?"

"No and he's gonna wake up soon, so can you walk or should I use a charm on you."

"No charm, I can walk," he said getting up. He's legs were a bit wobbly but he managed to walk. "Reinforce you charm, I think Azkaban is missing a prisoner," and so she did.

"Hermione, are you ever going to love me?" he whispered into her hair as they were walking, he could walk but she was supporting him up.

"I'm not that easy Draco."

"Give me a chance to try?" he begged.

"Okay, but it's not going to be easy," she smiled, she knew better. The man had just stepped in the path of a curse for her, yeah she could love him. Easily.

"I can buy you the world," he said softly.

"But you can't buy my love, now hush we are almost out," they walked the rest of the way in silence, broken only by their footsteps. When they walked out the door Harry, Ron, Moody and about five aurors Hermione did not recognize, came to meet them.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you're okay," said Harry taking Malfoy off her shoulders. "Thank you," Harry said to Draco.

"What happened to him?" asked Moody.

"Lucius, in the dungeons…" she paused, her vision was getting dark fast, "He… he jumped… in front of a… cruciatus for me," she couldn't fight it anymore, her vision darkened and she fell to the ground.

A/N: Yeah i know how long the potion lasts for, but this was a Fred and George type of potion. R&R

Luv nina


End file.
